Evolution of Terror
by Beck2
Summary: This Time: Dance of the rain conclusion
1. The Accident

Disclaimer:  I'm only doing this once.  I do not own Marvel. I own Danny, Doggy, Arcane, Herman the bat, Hezibah the hyena, Kally, and any other characters that pop up in here.  That are mine.  So read and have fun.

Alright, Author's note!

This idea has been bouncing around for a while now, and I didn't want to start it until after Twisted Alliances was finished.  But now it is.

This is my first attempt at horror.  Don't worry, there will still be a good bit of humor.  Can't have a Danny fic without humor.

Shout-outs for twisted Alliances!

HoneyBug17:  But of course.

Chrissy:  Power to Danny's army.  Sunny thanks you for the good luck! :)

Flamingo1:  Hmm….I'd have to say because it tasted tasty.

Akai Kah'ghe:  Well, it isn't really a sequel, but here's another Danny/Doggy fic!

Rogue77:  Cookie is such a fun word.

Laureate:  Miss them no more!

*^^*^^**^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"C'mon, Dan!  You're so slow!"

"Hey, I'm not a track runner alright?  If you won't runners, go find Pietro!"

My legs were so stiff.  I'd been wandering around in the forest by the institute, pulling another all nighter.  Jubes was about a block in front of me.  We were running to the store.  Doggy and Hezibah decided to stay home.  

"You couldn't catch molasses on a cold day, Danny!"

"Bring it on, fireworks girl!"  I laughed.  

Three months.  Three months I had been off the three week grounding for the little road trip my friends and I took. I was all healed and feeling good about myself.  Except for the whole driving thing.  Professor Xavier had forbidden me to drive.  Ever.  But that was okay.

A kid ran out in front of me, chasing a dragonfly.  What happened next felt like slow motion. 

The kid ran out into the street after the bug.  There was a lot of honking.  I turned my head to see a pick-up barreling towards the kid.  Too fast to stop in time.  I dropped everything and threw myself forward.  I don't know why.  Maybe it was because I saw Jared instead of someone else's kid.  Or maybe I have this sort of ingrown responsibility to take care of any kid I see.  But in any case, I threw myself forward and pushed the little kid out of the way.

SCRRREEEEEEECCCHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! 

"DANNNNYYYY!"

^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^^**^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*

"OhnononoIcouldn'thelpI'm so:**sob**:sorryProfessorshewasbehindmeand:**sob**:thecar-"

"It's okay." Kurt hugged her. Jubilee was in hysterics.  "She vill be fine.  She's a tough kid.  Hey, go sit by Bobby."  She nodded and sat down in a chair by Bobby, who put his arm around her and let her cry against his shoulder.

The hospital was impeccably clean, like all hospitals are.  The Professor made sure that Kurt and Bobby could take care of Jubilee and then wheeled up to the front desk.  Jean and Kitty went with him.  All of the others were still at the institute.

"Excuse me," He asked the woman at the front desk, "I'd like to check on one of my students.  She was brought in here not long ago."

"The hit and run?  I'll get her doctor for you."  She hurried off.  Kitty looked back towards Jubes. She was still crying, but it wasn't as loud now.

"Hello.  My name is Doctor Elijah Garen."

Professor Xavier looked up to see a rather handsome man, blonde hair, a noble chin, strong brow, and trusting smile and clear brown eyes.  

"My name is Professor Xavier.  One of my students is here.  I'd like to see how she is doing."

"Ah, yes the hit and run victim.  Right this way.  He gestured them to follow him.  They did so.

"You know, she's a pretty brave kid. I never knew mutants were so brave.  We found out when we did a blood test.  Jumped right in front of a speeding car to push someone else out of the way.  That hit and run-"

"Danny."

Docter Garen turned around to look at Kitty.  "What was that?"

"Her name isn't, like, hit and run, it's Danny."

"Oh."  He turned back around and hurriedly walked off.  He stopped at a door.

"Here she is, err…Danny."

He opened the door.  Danny was lying on the bed, hooked up to a bunch of machines.  Her forehead was bandaged.  She was on a respirator.

"Now, it is my regret to inform you, that Danny is in a coma state.  And I have no idea when she'll wake up.  She had head trauma.  She….may never...wake up.  You must be prepared for that possibility."

^*^*^**^*^^*^***^^**^^*^^**^^*^^*^*^*^*^^*^*

A slight bout of dizziness and then it was gone. I slowly raised myself off the bed.  It was a room I'd never seen before. I looked over to the side.  There were machines on and beeping, but they weren't hooked up to me.

I remember now.  The car.  The flash of bright light and pain in my head.  I reached my hand up.  There was a bandage on my head.  My hair.  My beautiful hair had been cut. Judging by what I felt, it probably looked like a boyish cut.

A hospital.  I was in a hospital.  Alone in my room.  Or alone in the room. I slid out of bed.  I was dressed in what looked like psycho ward pajamas.  Maybe when I got hit they couldn't salvage my clothes, so they gave me the white pajama pants and the T-shirt.  I was barefoot, and the tile floor was cold and hard.  I looked around for a nurse call button.  For some reason there was none.  I sighed.

"I guess I'm walking."

I peeked out of the door.  The hallways were dimly lit.  But that wasn't the weird thing.

They were totally deserted.  Not one soul.  

I padded down the hall, looking around for some sign of life.  There were none.  My heart started to quicken.  Where was everyone?

I looked into other rooms.  No patients.  No doctors.  Not even a janitor.

"Hello?"  My feet began to speed up.  I felt panic gripping me.  I ran through some more halls.  Nobody.

"Whatever sort of prank this is, it isn't funny!"  My voice came out in more of a squeak.  My stomach began twisting itself in knots.  

Okay, now I was afraid.  Something about this was so totally wrong.  Every turn I took and there was still nobody.  I wanted to sit down and bawl.

"Crying won't help you Dan," I consoled myself.  "There's gotta be someone around.  Or we'll just find the exit and leave."

"But you can't leave."

I whirled around and looked down at a little kid.

The same one I pushed out of the way.  He just looked up at me, all innocence.  

Something was wrong.  Horribly wrong.  Something about the way he looked….

"You have to stay here.  And play with everybody else."  Something with his voice.  It sounded so innocent, but there was something underneath it.  I felt cold and icy dread grabbed me.

"You have to stay…Until you can't play with us anymore."  He grinned.  

He wasn't a little kid.  He transformed right before my eyes.  His eyes got bigger and flatter, his teeth turned into crooked rotting points.  His skin got gray, like he had been put out in the sun and the color drained out of him.

"It's time to play, DANNY!!!!!!!"  

He jumped at me.  I saw the knife in his hands.  I ducked away and started running.

"Why aRE YoU RuNnINg DANNNNNNY?!!!"  

I didn't answer.  I ducked down another hallway.    There was a communications center.  I jumped behind the desk.  On the way down I grabbed a phone and tried to dial.

"DaNNyy…WhERe ARe YoU?  CoME OuT aND PlaY."

I managed to dial the number.  It rang a couple of times.  Then somebody picked up.

'Hi we're not here right now.  Because we have better things to do than help you Danny.  POOr DanNY!  HeHEHeeehEHE!'

I put the phone back down fast.  That was something I truly did not want to hear.

"I seE YoU!"

I looked up.  The kid was crouching on top of the desk, with a knife in one hand, prepared to bring it down on me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I threw myself to the side.  He fell down flat on his face because he expected to land on me.  I grabbed him.

"WhAT ARE yoU DoinG?  Let ME gO!"

"Gladly."  I shoved him into a nearby food cart.  The kind with little compartments on the bottom.  While I was shoving him, he tried to stab me.  I grabbed the knife away and proceeded to jam his sorry butt into the compartment.  He barely fit.  I grabed anything I could, twine, twist ties, anything and locked him up in there.  When I was done no amount of shoving from the inside could open it.

"HeY Let ME oUT!"

"Maybe after you get some skin cream."  I got up.  I took the knife with me.  The last thing I needed was to be caught off guard again.

I set out again to find someone, anyone, who could tell me what the heck was going on.

^^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*

What's this?  A new Danny/Doggy fic!  Though Doggy will come back in a little bit later.

Stay tuned for he next chapter!

Danny finds someone else! Are they friend or foe?

What is the deal with where they are?

Oh what a horrible plight!

Danny the Empath is struck with fright!

Will we see more of this hideous sight?

Please review, an you just might!


	2. Not alone

Everybody says I don't like authority.  That is so not true.  I just don't like the people in charge.  It's two different things!

--Beck2

hnh: I got a cookie!

HoneyBug17:  Wait no longer!

Rogue77: Believe me, Pretty soon she will.  I was actually thinking of calling this Death and Rebirth, but that sounds corny.  

Flamestrike:  I saw the movie.  

Azzandra:  Yes! That's exactly what I was aiming for!

*^^*^*^*^*^**^*^^**^^*^*^*^*^*

I really hate hospitals.  So white, clean.  So freakin' empty.

Right now I was walking down a hallway. Like I'd been doing for the last hour.  I'd given up checking in rooms.  Now I was trying to find some offices.  Maybe there'd be some papers telling me what was going on, or maybe there was a map to show me how to get out of this place.

I walked past another patient room.  I could see elevators on the other side of the hallway and started heading for them.

CREEEAAAKK 

I froze.  I looked over my shoulder.  The door to the patient room had swung open.  I looked around the hall.  Nobody.

I moved towards the door.  It was open maybe a couple inches.

Train wreck.  That's what this was.  I knew something bad was going to happen as soon as I walked into the room.  And like a train wreck that you know is going to happen but you can't pull your eyes away because of morbid fascination, I couldn't stop myself from going into that room.

I opened the door the rest of the way slowly.  I couldn't see anything.  The lights were off.  I fumbled for the light switch, knife ready.  I switched it on—

And came face to face with a fire axe.  I backpedaled fast, tripped, and fell to the floor.  It hit the doorjamb.  I felt something running down my face. I had a pretty good idea what it was.  

While I had been so intent to get away from the axe, I had not seen the person holding it.  Or thing.  And right now, I didn't care.  Whoever it was was trying to dislodge the axe from the doorjamb.  

Get them before they get you.  Mr. Logan always said that.

I got to my feet and put every ounce of weight into my tackle.  I t was good enough to ram whoever it was into the other wall, but not enough to make them fall.  They threw me off and grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the wall.  And a couple of feet off the floor.  I clawed against the hand but couldn't get loose.

"Damn Demon! I'll make sure you never haunt me again!  It wasn't my fault!"  

The man grabbed the axe and prepared to swing it down on my head, but then he stopped.  

I tried to look at him, but his hands were cutting off my air.  I couldn't breathe. 

"…..please…….air……"

He dropped me.  My knees were shot with pain when I hit the floor.  I choked down air and tried to make the world stop spinning.

"Who are you?!"  He demanded.  "Are you one of them?"

"…one of…what?"

"MY-  you aren't are you?"

"…jury….still….out on you…"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.  I looked at him.  

He was tall, a black man with a graying hairline.  He looked like a boxer, but retired.  He was dressed in clothes like mine but he had a blue shirt.  His face looked almost carved, and his nose was thick from times his nose was broken.

"Why'd you attack me?"

"I thought you were somebody else.  I'm sorry."

"Not half as sorry as I am."  I massaged my throat.  He looked a little concerned.

"I didn't think there was anybody else in here except my own personal demons."

"Yeah?  Obviously you didn't see the five year old I stuffed in a meal tray.  What's your name?"

"Derick Raiz.  You?"

"Danny Nesmond."

"What's this about a five year old?"

I sighed and sat down in a chair.  I still had the knife in my hand.  Can't be too careful.

"The reason I'm in the hospital is because I got hit by a car.  I was pushing a little kid out of the way.  When I wake up, I'm here, and there is nobody.  I walk around for a while and suddenly the kid pops up behind me and tells me he's going to play with me." I held up the knife so Derick could get the meaning.  "He chased me around and then I stuffed him into a food tray.  End of story until you try to give me a haircut with an axe."

"Sorry about that.  My story's the same.  I woke up and nobody was here.  I walked around for a bit and this fighter, a guy I beat up a long time ago, tries to kill me.  I fought with him, put nothing I do seems to make a dent."

"Bummer."

"Yeah."

"So what happens now?"

"I ain't staying here.  We should try and stick together."

"Alright, but we walk side by side.  I don't like people behind me."

"Neither do I."

*^^*^^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^**^*^*^^*^*

"Derick is not going to wake up, Mrs. Raiz.  I'm sorry."  Doctor Garen consoled the woman. She had some name, Dana or something. He never was good at names. She sobbed by her husband's comatose body.

"Can't you do anything?"

"Yes, ma'am. But keeping him hooked up to machines will only prolong his suffering.  You have to let him go." 

The woman hugged her husband. She had always known that this might happen.  Now she was just facing the bitter truth.

"Don't want that.  Be better to let him sleep." She whispered, tears streaming silently down her face.  He sympathetically nodded and put a helping arm around her shoulders as the nurses came in to pull the plugs.

^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^^**^^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*

We had been walking for a while when Derick stopped suddenly.  I looked at him.  He had an odd look on his face.

"Derick? What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know…I …..AARGH!"  He cried out in pain and fell to his knees, holding his chest.  I dropped my knife and grabbed him around the shoulders and lay him down on the floor.  He grabbed my hand.

"Dann….I'm going….."

"What?  Derick, what's going on?"

"…..coma…both of us….some others….I can see it……"

"Derick? C'mon buddy stay with me!"

"This place….just a dream……nightmare…."

"Derick!"  I felt panic rising in me.  He wasn't making sense!

"They…put me here…I wouldn't help…."

"What are you saying?"  I felt tears begin to build up.

"Wouldn't help, so they shot me…now I don't….have to worry…..my soul is clean…."

"Derick!  Don't leave me!"

"Not alone……others here….need your help….."

He began to flicker like an old television set.  His body became solid again for one last time.

"He's killing us Danny.  He's killing us.  I thought after I got shot I'd die somewhere on the street.  But he kills us in the place we're supposed to be safest.  My wife….I love you…….Darla…"

His head lolled back and his body disappeared.  The only thing that remained was the axe. 

"Derick….."

*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^^*^**^*^

Her sobs were loud as she sat by her husband's body.  Doctor Garen swiftly wrote down the date and time of the death of one Derick Raiz.

"He's in a better place now.  I have to go…I truly am sorry."

She made no answer, just buried her head into her husband's shoulder.

He left the room quickly.  He passed a couple nurses in the hall as they talked.

"How many patients is it now?"

"I don't know, about five or so.  These comas that are popping up are strange beyond belief."

"I can't believe it, is it some kind of sickness?"

He shook his head at this and kept on down the hallway.  There were many more patients to check on, no use for this idle chat.

*^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^**^**

I picked up the axe.  He said there were others.  He said there were monsters.  He said we weren't safe anywhere anymore.  So to hell with it.  I'm going to find the others.  And I'm going to make sure nothing gets in my way anymore.

Because I'm not going to disappear.

*^*^^**^^**^*^*^**^^^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^*

Wow.  That was tense.

Tune in next time:

Smoke and Mirrors

Review time!!!!!!!   Doggy will be taking reviews since he won't be showing up for a while—at least not the real him.


	3. Smoke and Mirrors

Nyaaaahhhhh!  
  
--Oh c'mon, who hasn't said this at one time?  
  
HoneyBug17: Arcane will probably show up sometime in the far future.  
  
Rogue77: Yes, but so many other fics have the name.  
  
Chrissy: If I told you everything now, I wouldn't have any fun?  
  
Flamingo1: You probably hit the nail on the head with the doctor bit, just a little bit of change to it.  
  
hnh: Must.write.so you don't do your paper...  
  
Azzandra: Indeed it could.  
  
The Son of Logan and Ororo: Actually, I've never played Silent Hill. Heard it was good though.  
  
^**^^**^^*^**^^*^*^*  
  
I halted before the door.  
  
I have no idea where this door will go. But it's a double door, so it probably wouldn't go into any patient room. That's the last thing I need right now. I don't want to talk to anybody else, I just want to get out.  
  
I kicked the door open. You never know when the next baddie is right behind the door and just kicking it open will take out those mass murderers, no Siree Bob.  
  
There were no mass murderers. But we weren't in the hospital anymore, Dorothy. The room was filled with floor to floor mirrors.  
  
Pretty narcissistic for a bunch of zombie psychos, I guess. Though I may not be speaking from experience. But I had a feeling Derick's buddy wasn't feeling the love.  
  
I walked in. The mirrors reflected my every movement, as mirrors often do. I snorted and was about to leave when I caught sight of myself in one of the mirrors.  
  
My skin...was gray. My eyes were hollow and tired looking. I was guant. And I wasn't holding an axe. And that wasn't possible.  
  
I hadn't let go of the axe.  
  
I looked down. No, still there.  
  
I looked back at the mirror. If it were possible, I looked worse. Much worse.  
  
I stepped closer. My reflection did the same. I saw something on the skin of my reflection.  
  
"Oh my-" I gagged and staggered backwards.  
  
Maggots. She was covered in.  
  
I felt myself go dizzy and tried to make my way out. But when I turned around the doors were gone. All there was were more mirrors. I turned back to my reflection. She hadn't moved. She was still right up against the glass.  
  
Staring at me.  
  
"You look like me on a hangover," I said to her.  
  
She grinned. My blood ran cold. It turned to ice when she stepped out of the mirror.  
  
"Pretty soon I'll look like you all the time." She-I- said sweetly.  
  
"Don't use my voice," I hissed.  
  
"Why not? What are you going to do Danny? Try to chop me to bits with that axe? You can't." She started to pace around me. I gripped the axe tighter. She leered at me. Her teeth were bright yellow.  
  
"And why can't I?" I said trying to be brave. There's not a whole lot of bravery that comes with watching your rotting reflection talk down to you.  
  
"Because you're too nice. You're the poster child for good little girls, you know that? You give your helpful advice, listen to some pathetic whiner's little problems, and you try to act brave, but you're gutless, aren't you Danny?"  
  
"Shut-up."  
  
"Oh.poor Danny. You think I'm wrong? You're always getting beaten up. You're a pathetic little loser."  
  
Something was burning cold in my gut. I didn't know what it was called.  
  
"Not to mention you're not very smart, are you Danny? You haven't even figured out what's going on."  
  
"I know enough."  
  
"Do you? Did you know that you're just a stupid little while you're here, some of your little friends are crying over your comatose body?"  
  
I stared at her. Something was wrong here. Something didn't quite fit the bill.  
  
"Did you know that now you die did you know that he's trying to hurt us?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, now you die!"  
  
She leapt at me. I ducked down fast and rolled away. If there was anything I picked up from Mr. Logan, it was how to dodge.  
  
"You can't escape me never you must escape he's trying to kill everyone."  
  
"What is WITH YOU?! What is with the double talk?" She didn't answer. Instead she grabbed my leg and bit me.  
  
"OWW! I'VE GOT RABIES!" I kicked her hard. And fell against the mirror. I glanced over.  
  
The mirror didn't have my reflection on it.  
  
"What the? I'M A VAMPIRE!"  
  
So I wasn't thinking properly. She came at me again. I wanted to use the axe. I really did. But she looked so.  
  
"OWW! Stupid..GET A FREAKIN' CHEWTOY OR SOMETHING!"  
  
I punched her. Her teeth slid off my arm. I moved in front of the mirror that showed nothing. She stopped and a flash of something passed her face. Wariness.  
  
"Oh.." I looked over my shoulder at the mirror. "There's something about this mirror, isn't there?" I waved my fingers. Nope. Still not showing. "I heard that dreams can be conquered by the dreamer if they have the will."  
  
I looked at her and grinned.  
  
"Do you doubt I have the will?"  
  
I swung the axe around. It hit the mirror magnificently and shattered. I heard a bloodcurdling scream and then there was silence. I looked behind me. There was a heap of clothes on the ground, but no living reflection. I sighed in relief.  
  
I looked over to where the doors were supposed to be. Still mirrors, but not for long.  
  
*^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^^*^*  
  
Just a couple of bucks. And if it put those crummy mutants in there place, what better?  
  
He walked into the hospital. Johnny Ricard. Small-time crook, just passing the buck. And this was a bit of a break to him.  
  
The FoH, an anti-mutant group, invented a pretty little thing they said could turn the war in their favor. A virus. A special virus, supposedly made from DNA samples of mutant scum, that could kill off mutants or at least destroy their lives permanently. All they needed now was a test subject. And what better than a mutie in a hospital? Nobody'd miss her.  
  
He came under the false pretence of delivering flowers. In those flowers he hid the syringe. Her room was away from the others, as is befitting a lesser race, he thought with a swagger. Though probably not in those words. He walked into her room. She could almost pass off as human. But it wouldn't matter pretty soon.  
  
He injected the virus into her.  
  
*^^**^*^*^^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*  
  
I felt a slight queasy bout pass through me, then it was gone. I shook my head. Maybe somebody tried to feed me Kitty's cooking. Nah, I'd be dead now.  
  
I kept walking down the corridor. Something shifted in my peripherals but I couldn't see what it was. I kept walking. Not showing I was on to them. I heard it coming closer. It was only a few feet behind me now.  
  
"YYAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"  
  
I swung the axe over my head, almost falling over with the weight and turned to face my new monster.  
  
A kid.  
  
A nine-year-old kid.  
  
"Ohh, you had better not be the five-year-old's buddy, I am going to so toss you down a laundry chute."  
  
"D-d-don't hurt m-m-me."  
  
"Who are you?" I still had the axe raised, trying to look intimidating, but probably failing miserably at it.  
  
He was sandy haired, with freckles. His arm was bandaged. He had a scared look in his brown eyes. And he was wearing the clothes. The same clothes Derick and I wore.  
  
I slowly let the axe drop, not for dramatic emphasis, but because taking my head clean off with my own axe is not my idea of fun.  
  
"M-m-my n-name's Andy."  
  
"Oh. My name's Danny. You come here often?"  
  
"N-no."  
  
"Oh. Hey, I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that you're being chased by some freaky monster, right?"  
  
"Y-y-eah, how-d y-y-you know?"  
  
"Because he's right there." I grabbed his arm and slung him behind me.  
  
Monster boy happened to be the thing. The thing every little kid is scared of when they first picture the guys who go around killing people. Freddy Kreuger had his claws. Jason had his Machete. The Candyman had a hook for a hand.  
  
This guy had a club on his hand. And he was in serious need of plastic surgery.  
  
And there was no way in hell I was going to fight something like that.  
  
"Pride goes before a fall, so I suggest we ditch the pride and get the hell out of here!"  
  
I grabbed his arm and ran. We kept running until we hit another door, which had the word STAIRS scrawled across it in something I don't think was paint.  
  
"B-b-blood."  
  
"Don't look at it. Come on." We ran down the stairs as fast as we could. There was a crash above us as Mr. Ugly broke open the door.  
  
Obviously he couldn't open it like a normal person. It would defeat the whole purpose of him being an evil creep.  
  
I kept moving. Andy did his best to keep up. I looked down. A couple more turns and we'd hit the door. Where that door led, I would not hazard to guess.  
  
There were several more crashes above. Ugly was coming down after us. We slipped towards the door. It was sounding really good right now. I read the words on the door.  
  
MORGUE.  
  
Forget I said anything.  
  
^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***^^**^^*^*  
  
"How did they take it, Chuck?" Logan sat in a chair as Professor Xavier wheeled in.  
  
"Their Daughter is in the hospital. How should they react Logan?"  
  
"Hey now."  
  
"Sorry." He put his head in his hands. "It's just that.they are very upset. And very angry. They are coming as soon as they can get the younger ones on the plane."  
  
"They are bringing the entire rugrat bunch?"  
  
"Yes. And two of the older siblings are coming as well. Essentially, the entire family."  
  
"Great."  
  
"I thought you'd say something like that."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*^**^^*^*^*  
  
Another chapter done.  
  
Okey-dokey You know what to do Be nice people And leave me some reviews! 


	4. The Dream Master

The ships hung in the sky in much the same way that bricks don't.

--Douglas Adams

hnh: I type so you can have a reason to diss your homework!  *sudden change* You should always do your homework! *gets hit by inter-dimensional hammer* I don't know how that thought got out.

HoneyBug17:  We-ell, the whole crew isn't here just yet.

Asteria: Well, I igure that every kid has something to be afraid of when they are little, and more often than not, it's like the monster.

Chrissy: I watched a couple episodes.

Laureate: What's a pocky?

Rogue77: The world does not need another hyper Pietro.  :)

Flamingo1:  Da nada.  Sunny may show up, but if I get a part for her, it'll be much later.

^**^^*^**^^***^

"I-I-I C-can't believe w-we're h-hiding behind this."

"Considering the fact ugly is coming after us we don't have much of a choice.  Just keep down."  I whispered.

Contrary to popular belief, Morgues are not usually full of dead people.  At least, not about thirty bodies in one room.  

Donner.  Party of thirty.

The Morgue door burst open.  Big and Super UGLY came on in.  He didn't, or at least I hope he didn't, see us.  We were on the other side of one of the occupied beds.

I shall never envy morticians.

I gripped the axe tighter.  I was scared, but determined not to show it for Andy's sake.  The guy got closer…

And stopped.  He turned back around and left.

"We-ell."  I looked over at Andy.  "That was different."

I felt something tug behind my shirt.  I absentmindedly reached up to swat it, and realized it was a sheet.

Since when do sheets….

I looked up.  It wasn't the sheet.

"Ummm…..Let's get out of here."

*^^*^*^**^^*^*^**^^**^*^^**^**^^*^**^^*^*

"Since when did you guys get the news?"

"Since we got into the hotel business.  All sorts of gossip there…."

"Spike."

"Sorry, Unc."

"You'll have to excuse my nephew."  Robert Nesmond nodded to the Professor. "He was born on my Sister's side and totally devoid of any manners."

Logan snorted and sized Spike up.  Which required him to look up a good foot. Spike was lean but tough looking.  Brown hair that had blondish streaks through it.

"We will have to set you up in a hotel, I'm afraid.  Danny's parents and siblings are coming." The professor stated.

"That will be fine." Robbie said evenly.  "You will have nothing but cooperation from us.  Right Spike?"

"…."

"Spike."

"Hunh?  Oh, sorry, I was spacing out."

"Then just say yes."

"Yes."

"There you have it." Robert gave them his best smile.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^**^*^*^^*^**^^*

I pushed him in front of me as we made our way to the door.  

"D-d-danny…."

"Just keep moving, pretend THEY aren't moving."

"H-hard…."

I didn't answer and kept moving towards the door.  There was a thump behind me as something heavy hit the floor.  A couple more followed, with some shuffling sounds.

"I-it's l-l-locked."

He was in a panic as he tried to open the door.  It wouldn't budge.  I pushed him aside.

"Like hell it is."  I swung the axe hard and hit the lock.  It dented.  I hit it again.  And again.

"L-l-look o-out!"

Something grabbed my shoulder. I swatted them away and swung again, as hard as I could, not looking at what was behind me.  It broke.  I kicked the door open and shoved Andy through it. I followed and slammed the doors closed and put the axe through the door handles, locking the door.  Then I looked at the window.

My friends….All of my friends….from the institute…..

No. They weren't my friends.  They were perverted and sick imitations.  

"I hate you." I whispered to the glass.  The …thing that looked a little like Amara curled it's lips at me, showing off blackened teeth.  "How dare you screw around with my life and the people I love."

"Tut tut.  Such language in front of a little boy."

Andy grabbed my arm.  I turned around slowly towards the voice.  I had left the knife behind.  Now I was unarmed.  

He wore a long black cloak, obscuring himself from recognition.  He was taller than me, but that's not unthinkable.  

"You hate them?  You created them."  

"No.  I didn't."  I said with a calmness I know I didn't feel.  "You did.  From us.  You're the one playing with our dreams, aren't you?"

"How do you know this is a dream?"

"Because I'm in a coma.  That's what Derick said.  And everything fits.  You're the one pulling the strings."

"Too true.  But don't worry. Pretty soon you won't have to worry about being scared anymore."

A sudden bout of dizziness hit me.  I leaned against the wall for support.  

"What are you talking about?"

"A few honeyed words and they'll think it's for the best."

"You—"

"Language, Danny, language."  He laughed and disappeared.  I glared at the spot he was at a while ago.  

"D-d-danny, c-can we g-go?"

"Yeah….Let's blow this joint.  We headed up the steps fast, hoping we wouldn't get caught by anyone else.

*^*^^*^**^^**^^*^**^*^*^^*

Elijah woke up slowly.  He hadn't slept like that for a while.  Not since the last time.  Those were good times. 

He got up and got dressed.  Work called.  It always did.

But he always made the best of it.

^**^^*^**^*^^**^*^*^*^*^^**^*^^*^*^*^*

I was sweating.  I fell to my knees and a buzzing sound drowned out Andy's worried cries.

Tired.  So tired.  Why?  Why was I tired now?  Was it another trick?

We had come out in the floors above and were wandering around in the halls.  At least, we were until I collapsed.

It had to be a trick.

\It's not a trick.\

I have to get up.  To protect Andy.

\You have to catch your balance first.\

And then I….wait…what was this?  It sounded like a voice, similar to my own, was talking under my thoughts.  It had a darkish tone to it.

\DaNny leAVe thE BoY\

That voice was different.  It was downright evil sounding.

\WhY doN'T you SlEEp?\

Another bad voice.  Different from the last.  Both had sounded masculine.  Suddenly a dozen voices started to go off in my head.  Some were young, some old, some men and others women.  Some sensible, some crying, others like the two that spoke outright.

\Listen to me, not them.\  

The dark me voice was pulling the others away and clearing my mind, somehow.

 \You're alright now.  Get up.\

It disappeared, pulling the other voices with her. 

Just what I need.  I was going crazy.

"D-d-danny?"  Andy sobbed.  He was terrified.  I patted him on the shoulder and he started bawling, saying he was scared that I would leave him alone.  I felt awful that I had let myself slip away like that.

"Come on.  It was just a dizzy spell.  Let's go."  I held his hand and he clung to me as we walked down the hall.  Before long we came up to a door with KITCHEN scrawled across it in black lettering.

"Maybe we can find something in there." I opened the door and walked in, with Andy staying close to my hip.

The kitchen was full of clean utensils and spotless counters.  I checked around for a bit and found nothing.  Then I spied a door and went over to open it.  I paused at the door.

"Stay here."

"W-w-what?!"

"Grab that skillet.  Sit in a corner and don't go anywhere till I come back.  It'll be safer."

"H-h-how do y-you know?"

"I saw a movie like this once.  Trust me."

He grabbed a skillet and huddled down into a corner where he could see the doors.  I opened the door and walked in fast.

The smell was awful.  It made me turn flip flops in my stomach.  The room was darkened, I could only see silhouettes.  I put my hand on the wall and found the dimmer and turned it up to full power.

I wished swiftly that I hadn't.

The walls were covered in red.  And it wasn't paint.  There were banquet tables set up. I passed a juice bowl that had various different shapes of eyes in it.  It looked like a Halloween party, except that they weren't decorations.

I walked towards a massive table full of ….food….on the far corner.   The awful smell was coming from there.  I looked at what was being served.

It was either a step up or a step below school lunch.  Various things that looked flat out disgusting decorated around the main course which was….

My hands went up to cup my mouth and my eyes widened.

"D-D-DOGGY?!"

^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^**^^*^**^**^*^

Alright, in my mind that last scene freaked me out a little.

Doggy is taking reviews again.  Herman and Kally will probably show up later to take reviews.


	5. Slow changes

Now they show you how detergents take out bloodstains, a pretty violent image there. I think if you've got a T-shirt with a bloodstain all over it, maybe laundry isn't your biggest problem. Maybe you should get rid of the body before you do the wash."  
--Jerry Seinfeld

Lazy hnh:  Heh, I' trying to update at least once a day.  Couldn't yesterday though.  Had a game.  

Laureate: thanks for the heads up.  As for Arcane, there's an itty bitty segment at the end about him.  Nothing more. He'll show up more a bit later.

Azzandra: Yeah, but that's what horror is all about, I guess.

Flamingo1:  Yes!  I'm hooking people in!

HoneyBug17: Doggy's tough.  He'll pull through. Unless you make him eat Kitty's cooking.

Rogue77:  But the suspense is what makes it fun.  *evil laughter*

^*^*^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Doggy.

My best friend…

"How could he?"  I burst into tears. The Puppet master guy.  

"This is not real, Danny, he's just messing with your head, just messing…"  I whispered loudly, attempting to reassure myself.  But Doggy looked so real.  So real.

I touched him.  I traced my fingers across his muzzle.  It was an accurate nightmare. I felt my fingers go over a light scar where he had run into a tree while chasing a rabbit.  I had to bandage his nose for three whole days.

I stroked his cheek.  He wasn't moving around or trying to bite me.  In any other circumstance, I'd have wondered why. But right now I could barely see through the tears beginning to cloud my vision.

"Doggy, why won't you move?"  I don't know what was happening now.  Maybe I was to far gone from the shock of seeing him like this. "I want you to move."

It was so slow at first. Sluggish.  And a little painful.  It moved with my heartbeats.  Slowly, yet definitely.

Power.  Like a pulse.  It moved through my entire body then it ran into my hands, feeling a little like molasses.  Thick and almost sickly feeling. I looked down at my hands.  They looked normal, except the tip of my middle fingers were glowing.  My hand was still on Doggy's cheek.  The glow dripped onto the other fingers, and there was a definite greenish gray color to it.

I watched in fascination as the glowing energy dripped down through my fingers onto Doggy's cheek.

He twitched.

I jerked my hand away, breaking the mesmerizing spell of the power. I looked at the Doggy corpse.  Yes. It was just a corpse.  And not even truly of Doggy.  It just looked like Doggy. Everything was it should have been.  Other than the fact that I was standing in the Banquet Hall from Hell. 

The power…was gone.  As if had never existed.

"Just a trick." I whispered. I turned to walk out.  "Just a trick.  It was just a trick."

I reached the door and stopped and turned slowly back around.

The scene had changed.  Now it was full of people, getting ready to dine.  A handsome and bright-eyed host picked up a couple of knives and sharpened them, preparing to dole out the main course.   Doggy was sitting upright on the platter looking at me with mournful eyes as the feasters cheered and jeered at him…

I caught my breath and turned around fast.  The noise stopped as suddenly as it had started.  I turned back around slowly.  No one.  No one was there.

Beside me I heard the sound of sharpening knives.  I turned around to look the host in the face.  He had a huge grin on his face, as if putting me through this was some sort of game.

I didn't want to take it anymore.  I felt some sort of surge of anger at him.  He came at me with the knives. I calmly opened the door in his face. He collapsed in a heap.  I took one of the knives, a butcher's knife.

"Remind me not to eat here, Garson." I turned and walked out.

^*^*^**^^**^^*^*^**^^^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*

"Whhiiiinne."

"Hey Doggy." Spike patted Doggy on the head.  Doggy leaned againt him solemnly.  Hezibah stayed back, naturally untrusting as she was.

Spike sighed inwardly.  It wasn't that he wasn't greatful that they put him up in this nice hotel.  Not even that he got to watch the dog and hyena for a while.  He didn't know what it was.

Yes he did.  I t was Danny.  His favorite baby cousin.  Even if she was only five years younger than him.  She didn't deserve this.  Neither did her family.  Danny rarely did anything wrong. She was a very good girl.  If anybody deserved it…Chrissy did.

No, that was a bad thought to have.  But it still made him grin.

^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^^**^^*^

I picked up Andy and we took off down the halls again.  I felt very tired.  Maybe the stress of being here was taking a toll on my physical body or something.

Andy began talking, telling me about his favorite TV shows.  I listened slightly, not really hearing anything.  My head was beginning to swim again.

\I Don't want to die!\

I jerked my head up.  "What?"  I whispered tentatively.

"I-I said th-th-that I l-l-liked the Superc-cats."

"Um, oh!  That's good."

I didn't tell him about the voice I just heard.  It was a young voice, a teenager, maybe thirteen, I think it was male.

\What did I do wrong?**sob\**

There it was again. Inside my head.  That was why Andy didn't hear it.  

\Mommy…\

He was terrified.  And sad.

\ShUt-UP!  WhO cares?\

Another voice.  A very mean and nasty voice.  Andy kept talking, blissfully unaware of the voices in my head.

\YeaH It's NOt LiKE WE carE.\

They came back en masse.  All of them, speaking their minds and fighting.  I suddenly had a very new respect for Jean.

\Stop.\

There it was again.  The voice that sounded like me.

\YoU CAN't StOP uS.\

\Wanna bet?\

Screams.  A sudden pain lanced through my head and I fell to my knees again.  Andy grabbed my arm trying to pull me back up.  I just sat there holding my head waiting for the pain to subside.

Then there was silence.  I was alone again.  Alone in my head.  I looked up slowly and allowed my vision to clear.  Andy watched me wooriedly.

"I'm okay now.  Just a headache."

I got up. I walked slowly forward, still a bit dizzy.  He followed me warily, as if he didn't trust my state of mind.

To tell the truth, I didn't much either.

*^*^*^*^^**^*^^**^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*

Doctor Garen walked into the hit-and-run, Danny, room.  She was still on the respirator, looking sadly thin. She had only been there a week, yet her body was wasting away.  It would only be a matter of time before the suffering would be too great for her.

He sighed and wrote a few nonsense things on his clipboard.  It was a shame really.  He had been told she was such a brave girl.

*^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^**^^**^^**^^*^*

"Ugh.  Sickening décor."  Chrissy walked past Ray and Amara as she wandered around the mansion on the arm of her brother, Donnie, a handsome and successful looking fellow, with blonde wavy hair, blue gray eyes and a charming smile.

"Aliens," Ray muttered.  Amara stifled a laugh.

"You'd think with all of this money they could get something more fashionable," Chrissy gushed to Donnie.  He nodded like preppy young men do to their sisters.

"Indeed.  But you can't expect much.  Look how Danny turned out."  They both laughed in stereo.

Ray and Amara swiftly left the room before the urge to beat down and take names got too powerful.

^**^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^^*^**^^^**^*^

"Swam!"

The girls were crowded around him, looking up at him adoringly.  They had been wandering all over the institute in their group, trying to meet new people.

"Sam, where's Danny?"

"Mommy and Daddy said that she was sick."

"Is it a bad kind of sick?"

"Does she have a cold?"

Sam squatted down to look at them.

"Danny…had a little accident.  But if she were here she'd be real glad to see you."

"Even Chrissy and Donnie?"

"Err…Ah don't know about that."

^*^**^*^^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^^**^^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*

The road.  His world.

The road was his favorite place to be.  He was just a drifter, really. Moving place to place without caring to settle down.

A romantic idea.

Arcane walked down the burning hot highway.  The sun burned above in the desert heat.  

In truth, he almost missed running around with the crazy kids he met a couple months ago.  

Nah. He assured himself.  He didn't miss them one bit.  Brats.

^*^*^**^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^^*^^*

Hmmm…..Looks like something's happening to Danny.  I wonder what it is?

As for the next chapter:

Andy wakes up!

Kally take reviews today!  She hasn't been around yet.


	6. The Demon Within

I'm not crazy.  I'm sanity challenged.

--Beck2

HoneyBug17:  Actually, Arcy won't show up for awhile.

Flamingo1:  I guess you'll have to figure out this chapter!

Rogue77:  Indeed it does.  Hope you like the chapter.

Laureate: It's going to get more confusing before it gets more clear.

*^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*

Doctor Garen rustled through the file supply cabinet.  So much to do, so little time.  He reached up to grab some bandages and accidentally upended a box above them.  The box came crashing down and hit in the head.

It was very heavy.

He felt the world swirl around him and then everything went black.

^**^*^^*^**^**^^*^**^

"D-d-danny!"

I stopped.  He clung to me fast.  The hospital phantom world was flickering in and out like a bad movie.  Andy whimpered and hung on my leg.  I watched with wonder as parts of it would fade out into black and suddenly come back.

Suddenly the floor below us disappeared.  I jumped, a little startled.  We didn't fall.  But the world was black below us.

"D-d-danny…"  Andy whispered.  I looked down at him.  He was flickering.

"Andy?!"

I reached down to grab his shoulder. My hand went right through him. 

"ANDY!"

"I-it's ok-kay."

I stared at him.  He was looking at his fading hands with wonder.  "I-I can F-feel myself."

"What?"  I asked.  It was bewildering.

"My b-body…I-I'm waking u-up!"

His body turned entirely see-through.   He looked up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"I'm g-going h-home!"

Then his eyes turned troubled.  "You're…y-you're not com-ming."

"I'll be along soon.  Don't worry."  I lied through my teeth.  I was still rooted firmly in this world.  "Hey…If you see my friends, tell them I'm still here."

"Where are they?" He cried.

"The Institute. Xavier's Institute."

He tried to hug me, but his arms phased through me.  I felt like Kitty was trying to hug me and couldn't control her power.  I gave him a reassuring grin.

"Save those for your family.  Ciao' kid."

"B-bye…D-danny.  THANK YOU!"  He yelled as his body totally disappeared.  I waved at the place where he was not. 

The hospital stopped flickering.  Everything became solid again. I felt a feeling of dread.

"He got away.  But you won't." He snarled.

I turned around to look at the cloaked Dreamkeeper.  "I'm going to get out.  You can't stop me."  I sounded very determined.  Which was odd.  Because I was still scared.

"We'll see about that," he hissed.  Then he disappeared.  Leaving me alone.

All alone.

^**^*^*^*^**^^*^^^^*^**^*^^^*^*^^^*^*^*^**^

"ANDY!"  The woman sobbed over her son as he yawned and tried to get the sleep out of his eyes.

"Mommy, how long was I asleep?"

"Andy! You aren't stuttering anymore!  You've been asleep for over a week and a half!"

"Where's Danny?  Is she back yet?"

His mother looked at him oddly.  His father had run out to tell everyone the good news.

"Danny?  Honey, who is Danny?"

"Danny!  The girl with the bandage around her head.  She was older than me.  She protected me from the monsters."

"Monsters?!"

"Yeah!  There was this man with a club on his hand and a bunch of dead kids.  I think there was more but Danny wouldn't let me see them."

His father came back into the room with Doctor Garen, who was holding his head.

"And there was this creepy guy in a cloak!"

"Ah, you've woken up.  I'm glad to see that." Doctor Garen put on his best smile.

"Doctor, my son has been going on about strange dreams."

"That's not to be unexpected.  People do dream during comas."

"Mom?"  They turned to look at the boy.

"Can we go to the Xavier's Institute?"

*^*^^***^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

In such a short time I had forgotten how much being alone frightened me.  Now I knew why.

My body started at every little sound, which were mostly caused by myself.  My breath grew ragged as I turned down hall after hall, seeing no one.  And to top it all off, I was tired beyond belief.

\You need to chill.\

I jerked suddenly to a stop.  The inner voice was back.

\What will happen, happens.\

"Yeah, but I'm gonna try to stop it." I informed the voice.

\With as tired as you've been getting? You'll be lucky if you get the first punch\

"Shut-up." I bristled. "Who are you?  Another trick?"

\Not…exactly.\

"What?"

\Remember the room of mirrors? Let's go.\

"Over my dead body."  A sudden bout of dizziness hit me.

"Are you doing that?!"

\No.  And if you don't get to that mirror room you may never figure out who I am.  Trust me.\

I don't know why, but the voice sounded so familiar, and I knew that I should trust it.  I stumbled down the halls, searching for the door.

\Pick a door Dan.  It'll go where we want it too.\

"How do you know?" I panted.

\This world is a dream, of which we have partial control. Especially while he's preoccupied with his latest failure./

I shoved a door open.  She was right.  It was the mirror room.  With several broken mirrors courtesy of the last time I wandered in.

\Go up to a mirror.  We need to talk.\

I wearily walked up to the closest mirror.  The reflection was of myself.  But before I could ask the voice what now, my reflection changed.  The hair got darker. The eyes turned greenish and the freckles, so many in number, disappeared.  And I looked at a person I had known from so long ago.

"Dahk."

^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^^* 

Jared looked up at the Beast solemnly.  The Beast returned the gaze.  Slowly he moved one paw and moved something on the table.  Jared did the same and the Beast let out an exasperated sigh.

"That is the second time you've beaten me at children's monopoly!  You're going to be a card shark when you get older young man."

Jared grinned at Beast.  He raised up his tiny arms and Hank McCoy scooped him up and walked over to the kitchen.

Chrissy and Donnie were there when he walked in.  They gave him a look of disgust and Chrissy swiftly relieved him of Jared.

"We don't need anymore like Danny.  Keep your paws off of him, you brute."

"Bwute." Jared reached his arms to Hank, trying to free himself from Chrissy.  Chrissy turned and walked out of the kitchen fast, before her brother could free himself and jump back into Hank's arms.

Hank sighed and shook his head.  Some people would never understand.

*^^*^*^**^^*^*^**^^*^*^**^^*^**^^*^**^^*^*^

Sam and Rogue herded the younger Nesmond sisters to the pool, where they sat on floating disks and had a fun time.  

Professor Xavier wheeled out to one of the balconies to watch the children play.  The parents had left with Robert Nesmond to go visit their daughter.  It had been a week and two days since Danny had fallen into her coma.  She was not doing well.  Her body was wasting away, and when he had tried to do a telepathic scan to bring her back, it had not worked.  Her mind had been buried too deeply.

He sighed inwardly.  He did not like how this could go.  He had never lost a student before.

"Charles."

Professor Xavier looked up at Ororo.  She was holding a phone.

"There's been a call from the hospital.  A little boy woke up and wants to talk to you.  I think you should speak with him."

Professor Xavier took the phone.  "Yes?"

'Hello?  Is this the place Danny lives?'

He sat up in his chair.  "Yes.  Why?"

'I saw her.  She said to tell you something.'

"Is this some kind of joke?"

'No.  See, me and Danny were in this creepy place when I was in a coma, and she stayed with me.  Then I woke up but she didn't, but she asked me to tell you guys something.'

"What?"

'She's still here.'

*^*^^*^**^*^**^^*^**^^*^**^*^^*^*^*

"Dahk."

"Yup.  That's me!  I'm surprised you remembered me."

Dahk.  An imaginary friend.  I hadn't seen her for years.

"Why did you come back now?"

"You're sick Danny."

"What are you talking about?"

"They injected us with something."

"What?"

"Don't know.  But those voices?  Part of it."

She stared into my eyes.  

Dahk was many things I couldn't be. For one, she was brave beyond belief.  Another was that she was mean.  When the occasion called for it.  And aggressive.  I have never been a very aggressive person.

"What happened to them?"  I asked.

"I…absorbed them.  They're part of me now. At least until the injection stops."

"I thought you looked a little different."

"I'm probably going to act different soon too.  But let's get back on subject."

"And that is?"

"If we don't do something, we're gonna die."

"We?"

"I'm you Danny.  You can't deny that.  I was created by you to protect you.  When you were young I protected you from the loneliness.  As you got older there wasn't a need for me and I fell asleep.  But I also protected you from yourself."

"Why?" I wondered.

"Did you realize that you're only tapping into a fraction of your power?  The Power?  You remember it…Like molasses."

"What are you doing to me?"  I asked quietly.

"I'm keeping the power you're not ready for.  Or I was.  Now I can't.  What they injected us with was potent.  It changed the Power."

"And what is the Power?"  I asked a little sarcastically.

"The "Power" is the power that you felt.  You know what it is." She returned in the same tone.  "And because of the injection, your mind, our mind, isn't taking it too well.  You're too tired.  We will be left open."

"And what do you suggest we do?"  I asked her. I was at the end of my rope.  I was too tired to argue.  In any case, I knew she was right.  Even though I had not thought anything of it, she had always been there, back in my mind, even if I had not realized it.  It was there where the surges of anger and power came from.

"I'll take over until your mind gets it's energy back.  I'll get tired, then you'll take over.  If we can do it long enough, we can pull ourselves into the clear."

"Then what?"

"We'll figure it out when we get there."

I nodded.  She reached up her hands and I fell into them, the weariness finally too much.  The world swirled into darkness.

^**^^*^**^*^*^**^*^^**^^*^**^^**^*^

My name is Dahk.

I have lived inside of myself, hiding power that was uncontrollable at the time from myself.  I have sat in the back of my own mind, carrying with me every negative emotion, hate, rage, possessiveness, and rash thoughts.  I shared positive emotions, such as happiness, intuition, and humor.  But in turn I left compassion, love, gentleness, and helpfulness behind.

They belong to Danny.  But I am Dahk.  I care about no one.  No one but myself and the ones I hold dearest.  My pets.  I don't care about hurting others.  I care about those who hurt me.  And Danny.

Danny is mine.  No one will take her away from me.

We're practically sisters.

*^*^*^*^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**

Hmm….Looks like things are going to take a turn for the insane.

Tune in next time:

Dahk is back!

Doggy is taking reviews again!  


	7. The Power

"Dying is a very dull, dreary affair, and my advice to you is to have nothing to do with it."   
--**Somerset Maugham**

Azzandra: Soo….What kind of person are you? Are you trying to tell me you don't approve of Dahk?  Dahk isn't exactly a villain.

Flamingo1: Oh don't worry.  She gets hers.

Asteria: Cool.  Thanks a bunch.

HoneyBug17: She fell into a sewer? I suppose anything's possible.

Laureate: She would, but she's staying with Spike.

Rogue77:  She's gonna put a whole new meaning to the word butt-kicking.

hnh: Indeed it is.

^*^**^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*

He swept through the dream world he had created, searching for his latest victim.

She had been brave.  Such a brave girl.  He smiled.  It really was a pity.

How long had he played this game? He couldn't tell.  But every time it got more…delicious.

Ah yes.  Delicious.  Watching them run in fear from his…no, their, monsters.  They were their monsters.  He was just helping him get over their fears. 

It was not his fault that none of them survived.  He did what was best for his… patients.

He stepped down in the hall, in the disguise he always wore, the one that gave him so much power.  The one that struck fear in the heart of those who had too much…

"What's up, Doc?"

He whirled around to look at the speaker. It was her. And somehow she had snuck up on him.

She looked different.

"So, Doc, has it gotten bad yet?"  She stepped closer, with glittering green eyes.  "Gonna pull the plug on me?"

He could see it now.  She was a darker version of the girl, the hit-and-run.  He suddenly felt uneasy.  

She wasn't playing by the rules.

"It will be soon," he hissed back at her.  She slowly grinned, looking wolfish.

"Not as soon as yours will be, Doc."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

Xavier got into the limo with Danny's parents.  They were off to check Danny's condition.  One of the parents had tried to be there every night, but the Doctor refused, saying that it might be detrimental to Danny's health in her weakened condition.  The Professor had to agree.  It was as if some affliction was causing her to waste away.

"Can you do anything to help her?"

Professor Xavier jerked his mind back to the present and answered Danny's mother carefully.

"Only if her mind is resurfacing can I help her.  I read the boy's intentions, and he isn't trying to lie.  Which means Danny must have had some link to him before she woke up.  Perhaps now that the link is gone her mind is starting to come back.  From where ever it had been."

"Are you saying she wasn't there? Where was she?"

"She…was in her mind, but it was impossible to reach her.  I hope she has begun to come out of that shell."

The woman sighed and leaned against her husband.

"I just want my baby back."

^*^**^^*^*^*^*^^*^*^**^^**^

I laughed as he jumped forward again, trying to hit me.  So what? If he hit me, it would only make me angrier.  An accomplishment, yes, but not recommended.

I hauled back and slammed my fist into his face.  The world began to flicker just as it did when Danny was with Andy.  I could feel myself.  My true self, as if there was a lifeline back to my body.

I sneered at him and kicked him hard in the shin.  Apparently dream injuries hurt him as well.  I bent down and hissed into his ear.

"You made a mistake when you tried to hurt Danny.  I saw you.  I knew.  And when I'm through with you I'm going to make them wish they never injected us."

I ripped off his hood.  

"Ah, so it was the doctor in the hospital with the nightmares," I giggled.  "Oh, Doc Garen, you really shouldn't have made us angry."

I felt the tug back to the normal world.  A look of triumph passed his face.

"You can beat me here but you won't be able to in the real world."

I was about to remark on this when the landscape blurred and a sense of falling replaced it.

"WWWHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  It was fun!

\Strange\  Danny's sleepy voice permeated my thoughts.

"Hey, I'm just having a little fun!  You never have fun!"

\I don't like to fall\

"Scaredy-cat! Hey, aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

\Are we waking up?\

"Yeah.  But we have to beat the Kervorkian Garen before we go after the people that injected us."

\We can't kill him.\

"You're no fun.  But okay.  We'll just escape.  Good for you?"

\…….\

"Dan?  Oh…Sleep tight!"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^^*^*^*^*

It was so blurry at first.  My eyes couldn't focus.  My body felt tired from underuse.

It cleared swiftly, and there I was.  The hospital bed was uncomfortable.  I got up fast.

The dizzy spell almost caused me to fall off the bed, but I managed to beat it to the punch by leaning over and falling out of bed myself.

"Ooops…."

I got up and brushed my self down…and caught sight of myself in the mirror.

Danny will only show up on a mirror if she chooses to speak with me.  But she was asleep.  So all I saw was myself.

Thin.  So horribly thin.  My ribs could be seen when I lifted my shirt.  I was in the same clothes we were wearing in the phantom world.  My eyes were sunken deep into my face, and my skin had a pale look to it.  Gray.  My arms had no muscle, nor did my legs, there was only enough to hold me up, all the rest had wasted away.  I looked like I hadn't eaten in a hundred years.

Well, I did want to lose weight.

I stepped out into the hall.  It felt odd, not having Dan's hair.  But that was okay.  I always preferred short hair.  I might even get it cut again. I heard boyish haircuts are in.

A sudden clattering of footsteps caught my attention.

"Hey Doc.  What took you so long?"

He straitened up and took out a syringe.  I gave him an innocent look, but inwardly I was seething.

"You're very sick Danny. You need to take your medicine."

"My….medicine?  Oh, Doc, you got it all wrong."

"Why do you say that, Danny?"  He inched closer, as if I didn't see him and didn't know what he was trying to do.

"Well, Doc, for one thing, I'm not…ain't?  I never know which to choose.  Not sounds better.  I'm not Danny."

"And who are you?"  He asked.  He was getting ready to lunge at me now.  

"I'm Dahk." I swiftly stepped aside as he lunged at me.  He grabbed my arm. I kicked him in the ribs.  He groaned but didn't let go of my arms.  So I brought my head back and slammed it point blank into the back of his head.

"ARGHHH!"

"Doc, you gotta hard head."  I rubbed my forehead.  He let go of my arm to rub the back of his head.  I scampered a little way down the hall.

"Hey Doc Garen!  Guess what I learned!"

He looked up at me.  I spread my arms out and cupped my hands and allowed the Power to come.

The Power.  It felt like molasses.  Before the injection, it had rushed like a river of life through my body.  Even if Danny couldn't use it.  Now it moved slowly, like it had turned to sludge.  And it hurt.  A stinging twinge was all Danny felt, but mine was quite a bit worse.  I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry out.

But it was just as powerful, even more powerful, than before.  It filled my hands, green gray power, changing constantly between liquid and mist, never solid. What did it need to be solid?

It was the Power.  And the Power is never solid.

I let it drop to the floor, slipping out of my hands like….Gak….That slimy stuff.  Only the Power wasn't slimy.  At least not to me.  But it moved that way.

It slipped in through the miniscule cracks, and into the ground below.  I just let the Power flow until I felt a twinge of weariness.  Then I stopped and grinned at the good doctor.

"Like my little trick?  It doesn't look like much now, but you should see what happens next."

He looked at the floor nervously.  Too much time living in his own dream world.  He must think that the walls would change into a monster and eat him.

As if I was capable of something so refined.  His confidence returned.  He stalked towards me.

I took this time to realize that there were a couple of other people in the hall as well.  Two nurses were huddled against a wall and an elderly lady was peeking out of her room.  I waved at her and she quickly slammed the door shut. 

"See Danny?  You're frightening people.  Just come back to sleep." He murmured in a soothing tone.

"Duh, like, Okay Doc.  I'll go back to sleep where you can fill Danny's dreams with creepy monsters and gee golly wow are we gonna have some fun." I sneered, rolling my eyes.

"You're talking nonsense Danny, I—What's that?"

Clicking noises, chirping noises.  Fluttering noises.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Screaming noises.

They poured in through every open window around us, which happened to be a lot.  

Bugs.  Lots of bugs.

Winged bugs. Grasshoppers, Hornets, Bees, Flying beetles the size of quarters.  Crawly bugs.  Silverfish, cockroaches, centipedes.  Bugs that habitually creep out people.  Spiders, mantises, dragonflies.

Doctor Garen swiftly began swatting at bugs that got too close.  He caught one, a big green dragonfly, and gasped in disgust.

My bugs are one hundred percent dead.  A lot of them were barely husks.  But this was the perfect place to acquire them, as the hospital set out smoke raid bombs to kill bugs. It left them totally intact.  The perfect little soldiers.

A couple big grasshoppers landed on my shoulders.  One was only half there, but I didn't mind.  I was more interested in the very interesting sound that reached my ears.

Stereo chirping.  Locusts.  I didn't even realize they came so far into the city.  But there was an entire horde of them waiting for me outside.

Who was I to refuse?

"See ya Doc.  See you soon. Hehehehee."

I walked out of the hospital, the bugs that followed me following my every mental command.  And why not?  I had just placed a tiny spark of Power in them. They had not thoughts, no life.  As of right now they were puppets. 

The locust swirled around me as I stepped outside.  The winged bugs joined them.  The crawlies followed me.  

Truly, it was now my greatest protection.  I had no physical strength, and my own power had been stressed to the point of breaking.  With the Power in continuous flux because of the changes it was going through because of the injection, there was no garuantee on how long this little protection would last.

I needed a hideout.  And what better than the one building abandoned for summer?

*^*^^*^**^*^*^^**^^*^**^*^^*^**^^*

Looks like trouble is abroad!

What happens now?  Secret. :)

Iris will take the reviews today!  You all remember her, don't you?


	8. Dead Art

**George Bernard Shaw**  
The power of accurate observation is commonly called cynicism by those who have not got it.

Asteria: Dahk is controlling the body right now. Danny talks to her sometimes, but she's really overtaxed by what's been happening and has to sleep a lot.

Ransom: Thank you so much!!!!!!

Iora Rua:I'm sorry I didn't get your shout-out in last time *feels bad* but I'll give you a special cookie to make up for it!  It looks like Doggy :).

Azzandra: One of the olsen twins got eaten? Where was I?  As far as the virus, you're just going to have to find out, and as for commenting, go ahead! I can take it.  I'm not the kind of person that gets mad at critiques, and I'll probably find your comments helpful or incredibly amusing, as they already are.

Flamingo1: Danny isn't in control.  Dahk is.  I'm going off to review now, buh-bye!

Laureate: Why do they need rat bites? I'm sorry I'm making this confusing.  I'm going to try and clear it up soon.

HoneyBug17: It's gonna get crazier from here on out.

hnh: Insanity, but it works for both.

Rogue77: It'll be explained later. 

^^*^**^*^*^*^**^

"Schooooool! Schoooool! Books and pencils and homeworks and such! I hope the teachers are thoroughly stuffed!  Schooooool!"

\That's not very polite/ Danny muttered in the back of my head.  I grinned.

"See, Dann, that's the problem with you- you're too polite. When have you ever done something that you wanted to do without a care about anyone else?"

\……/

"I thought so. See, you never just let loose.  Oh, I can't be bad and inconvenience people because I'm sweet little Danny.  Have you ever been happy like that?"

\….yes…./

"Be honest.  You inconvenience yourself by not following your instincts."

\And you hurt people by just following yours./

I stopped in the middle of the street.  People had evacuated from the premises once they saw the cloud of dead buggies behind and above me.

"Well, we can't help that, now can we?"

\….Dahk?/

"What?" I asked irritated.  There she went again, asking questions!  Why didn't she ever go with her gut instinct?

\What is the Power?/

"What? It's the Power. Duh."

\…You don't know what it is./

"No freakin' clue!" I sang happily as I began skipping forward.  Being like a little kid was fun! Why didn't she ever want to do stuff like that anymore?

\And you've been hiding this little Power from me…for how long?/

"Hey now." I stopped in mid-skip. "Don't think at me with that tone of voice.  I know that tone."

\Dahk./

"We-ell….we're sixteen," I mused, and then happily said, "Forever!"

\And you still don't know what it is?!/

"Hey!  I'm a work in progress!" I shook my fist at nothing.

\Obviously you haven't progressed much/ She commented snarkily.

"Ooo….We're grouchy this morning!"

\It's almost lunchtime./

"Grumpiness.  What side of the bed did you get up on?"

\Depends. Which side did you fall off?/

"Har har. You're so funny I—Ooooo….." Something caught my eye.

\….taxidermy? So?/

"Homework assignment."  I summoned the bugs to go in and snatch up anything not stuffed and started walking towards the high school again.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"What happened here?!" Danny's mother gasped.

Doctors and nurses were trying to calm down patients as panic ran rampant through the hospital.

Xavier sent out his thoughts to locate Danny.  They had no hope of getting to her room through the crowd of frightened people.

He jerked his head in shock.  "We must go back to the institute."

Danny's father whirled around.  "I'm not going anywhere before I see my daughter."

"She isn't here." Charles Xavier said before he turned to wheel back to the car.  The father's mouth dropped in shock.

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"We must go back to the institute and use Cerebro to locate her."

^*^*^*^*^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Looks like a prison."  I said to no one.  Danny had fallen back asleep.  I tested the doors.  Locked.

"What a pity." I waved my hand and some crawlies went into the keyhole.

_CLICK._

"So much for that," I grinned.  I walked into the hallway.  It would be perfect.  I'd just go over to the labs and work my magic.

"Alright guys."  I addressed the bugs.  "Put the stuff in the lab and then surround the school.  I don't want visitors."

The bugs swept through the school, carrying with them precious material.  They came back out just as swiftly, swirling into a cloud swarm above and around the school.

Impenetrable.

I whistled as I walked down the hall to the science building.

Today is a fine day to play.

^**^^**^^*^*^^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^

"Do you see what I see, yo?"

"Looks like the school has a serious bug problem." Lance whispered back.  They had just come over to do some random destruction in their favorite stomping ground to find it was covered in bugs.

"Yuck." Fred commented.  Tabitha wrinkled her nose.  She had come back to the brotherhood for the third or so time and was hanging out with the guys.

"Lunch is lunch, yo."  Todd jumped up and hopped towards the school. Wanda rolled her eyes and looked away.  He was already too far for her to bother hexing.  

"YUCK! GROSS YO! IT'S DEAD!  THIS BUG IS DEAD!"

Todd spat out the remains of what he had been trying to eat and scampered back to the group.

"What, it died in your mouth?" Fred said puzzled.

"No, they're dead! Those things flying around are dead!"

"If they're flying around they can't be dead," Lance reasoned.

"Oh no?  You want to try and—"

"They're coming this way!" Tabby yelled.  The Brotherhood looked over to see a swarm that had broken off the main group headed right for them.

"RUUUUUUUUNNNNN!"

*^^*^*^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"What a mottley bunch…of pieces.  Wow, who knew? Bugs are the workhorses of the world."  I hummed tunelessly as I perused the bounty from the taxidermy shop.  A bear, several winged animals, bats and such, a couple hoofed mammals, a crocodile, a torso from a monkey that must have been a gorilla, some big cats, some really big lizards, and an emu.  Those big bad-tempered birds.  The bugs, being dead and untiring, had dragged them over.

What inspiration.  Time to get to work.

There was a pulley system in the lab, and I used it to hoist the dead bear carcass onto a table.  The perfect starting point.

"The tools." I took out a saw, several needles of varying sizes, and some scalpels.

"Time to have fun!" I giggled as I prepared the saw.  "I hope you have life insurance," I added in mock seriousness.

I swiftly began doing what I needed to do, chopping the entire part from the shoulders up off of it.  Him.  The bear was a him.

\What's going on?/

"We're doing homework!" I said cheerfully.

\With dead animals?/

"Yup!  Oooo! Look at those horns!  Deer horns, I—"

\Impala./

"Shut-up.  Go back to sleep." I said a little disgruntled.  What a know it all!

I arranged the body the way I wanted it and lopped off the legs, one at the knee, another at the ankle.  I ran off to where the other animal were staying, as if they could go anywhere else, and took a camel leg and part of a komodo dragon leg off.  I attached them to the stumps of the bear.

\What exactly are we doing?/

"Artwork!"

I took the arms off next.  I sewed the gorilla arm on one side and did a little surgery on the emu leg before I attached it to the other arm.  Now it could grasp, a little. 

"Now for the next bit!"  The crocodile took a lot out of that little saw, but we managed it.  I attached the tail in place of the little bob bear's call a tail.  A large piece of armored back skin was placed aside for further use.  The saw cut a sharp line down the bear back, and I did a little switching around of the muscles.  I don't know how I knew how to do this stuff, but really, I didn't care.

It was fun.

After pulling out some muscles and replacing them with others I removed the wings from a large very dead condor and some from flying foxes.  The really big bats with six feet wingspans.  I attached them to the back of the bear.  About six pairs of wings.  

Then came the head. I thought for a while.  Then I took the head of a very big antelope and sewed several neck pieces of other animals together for the neck and sewed them on.  The antelope had no horns, but I would remedy that later.  It ended up having a big ruff, because one of the big cats was a lion. 

"Oh, my kingdom for a heart," I mused.  It had to be pretty big.  The bear heart was still in there, but I needed more…

A sheep.  The heart of a sheep.  Sheeps were sweet creatures.  Stupid, but sweet.  I swiftly chambered a sheep heart in with the bears.  As an afterthought I added one of the cat's hearts.  A tiger's.  There were two tigers. I took the eyes out of the other tiger, a white tiger, and put them in a container in the fridge until I was finished.

I pulled the croc skin over the open chest cavity and sewed it on.

"But we can't have him have the deer's brain."

\We can't?/  Danny said sleepily.  The entire time she had been slipping into and out of consciousness. I'd be worried if it weren't for the fact that she was with me.

She couldn't be safer.

"Of course not.  He has to be smart. HEY!"

\What?/ She asked, alarmed.

"There's a research place nearby right?"

\Studying dead sea-oh no. You're going to break in./

"Oh yeah."  I ran through the lab.  There was a freezer full of ice.  I grabbed several bags of dry ice and threw them on my creation.  I did this several times and followed with several trips of regular ice. It looked like a fridge when I was done.

"Abnormal brain, here we come!" I yelled as I ran out of the room.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*^**^^*^*

Uh-oh.  Look's like Frankenstein all over again.

Next time: MY KINGDOM FOR A BRAIN!

Hezibah will take the reviews today! Watch out, she bites!


	9. Touch of Life

Some people are so afraid to die that they never begin to live.   
_Henry Van Dyke_

Iora Rua: You'll have to find that out this chapter. :)

Rogue77: Yeah…Dahk is a little out there sometimes.

Flamingo1:  You just hit my idea on the head with that review! :)

Laureate: I didn't mean to gross you out that much…Hezibah would love some chocolate mousse…

Azzandra: Indeed. Dahk is another piece of Danny.  But more on that later.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^^^*^*^*^*

"Did Cerebro find anythin'?"

Professor Xavier shook his head.  "Nothing.  It's as if she has disappeared.  Her mind may be too far isolated yet for us to pick up on her.

Logan paced the room.  "Well, what are we gonna tell her parents?  She just up and walked off?  She's in a coma, Chuck.  Somebody must have kidnapped her."

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions. She may have woken up."

"And left? Doolittle wouldn't do that.  She would have waited."

"Yes…That is one of her best points.  And I do not believe she would have gone this long without contacting us…"

_'Professor? The Brotherhood is here.  They said they wanted to talk with you.'_

"The brotherhood is here." Charles said to Wolverine, who tensed up in surprise.

"This ain't a coincidence."

"I don't think so either.  Come, let's go talk with them."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*

"Hey, Mr. Dead cat. You wouldn't happen to know the way to a certain research facility would you?"  I asked the floating apparition.  A ghost.  Well, not really.  More like energy.  

When animals die, they leave behind a sort of shadow made out of energy of themselves for a few days or as long as they want to. Danny couldn't see them with her blue eyes, but my green ones saw them perfectly.  The cat looked up at me.  It had been a pretty calico, but it got killed almost a week ago in an accident.  The last thing it had wanted before it disappeared was to feel human warmth again.  So I had snuggled the little energy form up to my chest, talking about life in general.

_A couple miles away. You are going there?_

"Yup."  I grinned at it.  It blinked its eyes at me, and gave me more in depth instructions in the form of pictures rather than words.  Then it reached up and touched noses with me.

_Good Luck. Goodbye. Thank you._

__

"Glad I could be of service."  The cat leaped out of my arms and padded down an alleyway, where it went through a brick wall.

Maybe it was off to chase dead rats.

I didn't feel sad for it.  It had lived its life the way it wanted, it's family had given it a beautiful funeral, and it had no regrets.  If it wasn't sad for itself, how could I be sad for it?

I walked down the street, humming a nameless tune.  My little bugs had stayed at the school.  I didn't want anyone to run off with my creation.

Sea Research Center.  Center for researching dead sea animals.  That's where I was headed.  A happy place. 

After all, if one was looking for a smart brain, what better place to look?

^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^

"Holy cow!" Bobby exclaimed as he watched the cloud of bugs swirl about the school.  "I've heard of bug problems, but this is ridiculous!"

Scott, Jean, Bobby, Kurt, and the Brotherhood stood a little ways apart from what used to be Bayville High.

"We told you!" Tabby said with her hands on her hips.  Scott looked puzzled.

"So what?  The school needs an exterminator."

Todd rolled his eyes.  "No, yo!  Those bugs, they ain't alive! It's like somebody pulled a Dracula thing and went bringin' em back to life, yo!"

"  
How do you know?" Scott said, more confused than ever.  Todd raised an eyebrow.  "…Oh…"

"Let's shut-up about Todd's habits and figure out what kind of mutant could have done this!" Pietro intervened.  Wanda rolled her eyes. 

"Uh…I saw something when you guys left." Fred commented uneasily.

"What?" Jean asked.  Fred had stayed behind to watch the building while the Brotherhood had contacted the X-men.

"This girl, she was really thin, she had real dark hair and these weird kinda flashy green eyes.  She walked right out of the school and the bugs kinda parted for her."

"Vhat did she look like?"  Kurt broke in.

"You know that girl that sicced a dog on Pietro? She kinds of reminds me of her, only…mean."

"This better not be a trick." Scott growled.  Lance stepped up to him.

"If Fred said he saw it, he did.  You got a problem with it, you take it up with me." He growled back.

Jean calmly separated them.  "We can't fight.  If what you said is true, we have a worse problem."

*^^*^*^*^**^^**^*^*^^*^*^**^^*

Amazing how pulling fire alarms will make people run out of a building.  

I had to move fast.  Sooner or later somebody would figure out what was happening and then we-I would be in trouble.  

I jumped at the chance to ride an elevator to the top floor, where the people were researching brain waves, which the little menu telling what floors did what had said they were going to be.  It would be the fastest way up, and everyone would be using the stairs because you shouldn't use elevators during a fire.

Besides, Elevators were fun.

The elevator rushed up to the top floor and opened into a deserted hallway.  I ran through it, not being able to really shake the thought that some guy in a black cloak was gonna jump out and try to hit me with a scythe or something.  Old habits die hard, I suppose.

There.  A door to brain anatomy research.  Obviously they would be messing with brains.  I walked in.  There were no security cameras.  Who would want to steal dead animal brains? Excluding myself of course.  I looked around.  There were octopi brains.

"Much to small."

There were shark brains.

"Not good thinkers."

And a dolphin's brain, sitting forlornly on a shelf.

"Jackpot."  I pulled it down.  It was heavy and bulky in its container, but that was alright.  I carried it carefully back to the elevator, where I had fun with feeling gravity pulling me down.  I took the time to walk out the side janitor doors and snuck off into the alleyways, past the groups of concerned looking peoples and the fire trucks, and took off back to the school.

^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^

"We've been here for hours!" Tabby complained. Scott shook his head.

"She wouldn't have left those bugs if she didn't think she'd be coming back!  We just have to wait." He added under his breath. "And see if it really is Danny."

"It can't be." Lance muttered. "Danny? She may do stupid stuff sometimes, but she isn't crazy.  Well, the road block thing was a little crazy, but we would have done it if we were in her shoes anyway…She'd never do something unless she was provoked.  And usually she's trying to protect someone."

"I don't see how you can be such an expert, Alvers!" Scott snarled.  They glared angrily at each other.

"Look Yo!" Todd suddenly hissed, pointing at the grounds.  The rest of the mutants looked.

Walking slowly across the grounds with a large container in her arms, walked a very thin looking girl with very dark hair.  She walked up to the school building and set the container on the ground as she patted herself off and stretched.  

"Let's go!" Bobby moved. Scott and Lance grabbed him, but not before they caught the attention of the girl.  She turned to face them, and Jean gasped in shock.

"DANNY?!"

Flickering eyes showed slight recognition, but then they started to glitter malevolently.  Green eyes.

Tabby stepped back.  "Uh…Guys…."

Wanda began to back up as well. "That's not Danny."

The girl raised up her hands.  The swirling cloud of insect began to make an ominous sound. They shot up straight into the air and fell like a gigantic tentacle, attempting to crush anyone in its way.

"GET BACK!" Scott tried to fry it with his eye beams, but all it did was make a hole that was filled with more bugs.  Jean had to pull him out of the way as the tentacle slapped the ground.

Dust and dirt flew through the air as wings of bugs hit the ground.  The tentacle righted itself and broke off into several different swarms.  The Brotherhood, with prior knowledge of what the swarms could do, ran away.  Jean tried to shield herself from the flying bugs, which worked relatively well until the crawling bugs arrived.

"Aaack!" She tried desperately to swat them off. 

Scott and Bobby were frying and icing bugs as they got too close, but when the bugs that had been chasing the Brotherhood came back to join the fray, they had to retreat.  

Kurt had been trying to teleport to get away from the bugs, but they seemed to be homing in on him.  And they didn't get tired.

"RETREAT!" Scott yelled above the buzzing.  Kurt teleported over to Jean and teleported her away from the bugs she had managed to get off of her.  Scott and Bobby ran as fast as they could from the swarms.

They skittered into an alley where the bugs gave up they're pursuit and returned to guarding the school.  Gazing out around the corner, Scott realized that Danny had disappeared.  Along with her oddly shaped container.

*^^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^^**^^*^*

\You didn't have to do that./

"They would have tossed us in a looney bin.  Trust me Danny, I know even if you didn't want too." I grumbled as I made my way down the hall with the container.  "Besides, its much more fun to do things our way."

I reached the lab and looked over the carcass.  It had fared well since I left.  No decaying.

"We have a brain Igor."  I said in a spooky tone as I put the container on the table.

The saw had been where I left it.  I plucked it up and carved a large side of the antelope's head off.  I removed that brain and gently lifted the brain in the container out and into the now vacant skull of the antelope.  I used the scalpel and connected a few things with others with a small sewing needle.  Then I took the eyes of the tiger out of the fridge and attached them where the original eyes had been.

"Heheheeh.  I love that song. 'Eye of the Tiger'…."

\What's going on?/ Danny asked sleepily.  She had fallen asleep again.

"We're almost ready!" I said happily as I sewed the head of the antelope back together and added the impala horns I took off earlier to the skull.  I stepped back and admired my handiwork.

"Heh.  Not bad." It was a monstrosity, alright.  Big. Tough.  Toothy.  I had added some changes to the antelope's mouth.  Fangs and a wider mouth with unhinge able jaw.  Wings. Muscle. Everything a girl could hope for.

"Aww…you know, he's actually kind of cute…I think we should call him…Cupcake!"

\…..Cupcake…./

"Well, yeah! What did you think we'd call him, the Annihilator? That's so cliché.  Besides, he looks like a Cupcake named person."

\Alright…sure…/

"Cool.  Now for the finishing touch."  I folded my hands over his heart.  I called the Power to me.  I welled through me like a geyser.  It was getting faster, even if it was still slower than it had been.  Much slower.  

\Necromancy./ Danny said suddenly.

"What?" I said, trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

\That's what the Power is.  To bring the dead back to life./

"Cool." I grinned.

I felt my eyes grow hot and everything I saw began to be tinted in green.  I willed it into the corpse below me, and felt pain wrench through my lungs as the power flowed through me into the beast on the table.  I directed it, it pushed through dead veins from the heart, setting off a heartbeat, coursing through the muscles, repairing them, binding them in the way I had placed them, the skin grew together as if had never been from different creatures.  And the brain.

The brain began to pulse with thought.  It settled within its new body with the Power's help.

The animal breathed and moved beside me.  I lifted my hands from the spot and smiled at the creature as it gazed back at me with blue eyes. It got up and fell off the table on all fours.  It found this too difficult and reverted to two legs.  Standing up on its back legs, it towered over me.  By at least three feet.  I stared up at the creature with a smile and stood up on my tippy toes and cupped its snout as it bent towards me.

"Well, you're a little cutie, aren't you?"

_Mommy?_

I jerked, a little surprised.

\He is cute…/

"Yeah…Mommy loves you!" I kissed him on the nose.  He was a living, breathing, thinking creature.

He snuffled and turned to explore his surroundings.  I grinned suddenly.

"hahahHahAHAHAHAHH!!!!!!  It's alive! Look at him Danny, we made him ourselves! He's beautiful and—HEY! Don't eat that!" I yelled as I tried to pull the chemistry book out of his mouth.  "You don't know where it's been!"

^**^*^*^^**^^**^*^*^^*^*^**^*^*^*^

Cupcake lives!

Tune in next time:

Dahk disappears!

Herman will take reviews today!  (Oh, and he likes chocolate covered cherries if you want to give him something.  He told me to tell you guys that.)


	10. Memories

Death is life's way of telling that you've been fired  
_R. Geis_

Azzandra: Hmmm…how indeed? As far as the energy signatures, Dahk and Danny's power focuses only on animals.  So they can only see dead animals.  As for the Power, it may have a less than helpful effect if humans come in contact with it.

Rogue77: Herman loved his cherries, but I had to grab the last eight boxes and hide them, because I don't want him to slip into a sugar coma.

Laureate:Cupcake's eating habits will be revealed later. Herman informs me that he would love to eat your chocolate mousse. Just don't send too much, he'll get too fat to fly.

HoneyBug17: I love my strange OC's!  I actually drew a picture of Cupcake.  He looks cute in a morbid way.

^**^^*^**^^**^^*^*^*^*^*

She moved.

Slowly touching the ground in swift synchronization, she poured on her strength and speed and sped past the closing door, crouching away from the voices of the mutants.  They were the enemy.  She slipped up the steps like a shadow and disappeared into the halls.

There were many dangers, for all knew she wasn't a welcome visitor…

"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  IT'S A SPIDER!"

Apparently very unwelcome.

Sunny swept past the screaming woman and headed down the hall fast.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*

"Aww….Cupcake, look.  A sewer.  Let's go."

I stepped aside as he pulled the manhole cover and a large slab of concrete up. Who knew that the easiest way out of the city was within school grounds? I grinned.  Now it was only a matter of time.

A sudden wave of exhaustion hit me.  I fell to my knees.  Cupcake loomed over me, concerned.

I had stayed awake too long. It was time to hand the controls back to Danny.

"Danny!"  I hissed.  I felt her stir in the back of my mind.

\Yes? /

"I'm too tired.  You have to take over.  Remember- we have to follow the instructions that we got.  Or else he'll get away and we'll never have our revenge!"

\…alright… /

"Good."  I whispered as the world began to darken.

^**^*^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^**^

I slowly raised my head up.  Cupcake was still there. His monstrous maw was very close to my face, and I would have been afraid if I didn't know he wouldn't hurt me.

"It's time to go." I whispered as I patted him on the cheek.  I got up.  My legs and arms felt as if they didn't quite reach the rest of my body, as if I had woken up from a very long sleep.  A thought struck me.  I looked around and spied a mirror.

My hair had changed back to the lighter brown and my eyes were once again blue.  I could only assume that it was the Power's doing.  

And I was Danny Nesmond.  Wide awake.  Dahk was there…somewhere…she was gone again.  Sleeping.  She had used too much of the Power.  And left …our-her-…my body in a mess.  My body was weak and weary.  I needed to sleep, even though my mind was wide awake.

I turned and jumped into the hole that Cupcake made.  Cupcake jumped in after me.

_Mommy changed._

(Don't worry about it. I'm still your Mommy.) I told him reassuringly.  He tilted his big head and walked after me as I moved into the darkness.

^*^*^*^**^^*^*^**^^**^^*

Hezibah's angry snarls and Doggy's wild barks brought Spike's attention from the phone.  It was the institute, telling him that Danny had disappeared, but there was a look-a-like of her wandering around the high school.  He really couldn't see Danny going back to school in the summer.

'Spike? What's going on?' His Aunt was still on the other line.

"I'm gonna have to call you back."  He whispered as he put down the phone.  He walked over to the two canines. They were bristling and snarling at the door, not at something behind, but at it, as if they wanted to leave this moment and the door was a major inconvenience. 

"Is it Danny?"  He asked of Doggy.  The wolfhound turned it's head and looked him in the face, solemnly answering him. "I suppose you wouldn't take me to her?"

The dog dropped his head, as if ashamed of disappointing an old friend. Spike nodded.  He unlocked the door, letting it open so the two canines could barrel through it.  Hezibah stopped a little down the ways and looked back at him at a glance, but then kept going.

"Take care of my baby cousin!" He called after them.

^**^^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*

"Spiders! A hideous spider was in my make-up!"  Chrissy screeched in anger.  Her face was red with rage.

Ray and Rahne sat several feet away from the spectacle as Chrissy complained to Ororo about how the institute was a mad house and a bug pit.

"I must ask you to remain calm-"

"-Remain calm?! You have a horrific infestation of bus in this mansion! I'm going to tell mummy!"  She stomped off and left a very angry looking Storm in her wake.  Ray and Rahne started to back up as her eyes started sparking, and were immensely relieved when she walked out to the grounds towards her greenhouse.

"Well…That was different." Rahne remarked quietly.  Ray nodded. Something moving on the edge of his eye caught his attention.  

"Hey…Look!"  He pointed at something moving across the wall, leaving a powdery dust trail behind it.

Rahne giggled and clapped her hands over her mouth as the Sunspider left little makeup tracks behind it. It's dark fur was covered in light colored face powder.

"I don't think that's her color." She snickered.  Ray shook his head, trying to hide the grin threatening to break across his face.

And the little Sunspider went on.

*^*^^*^**^**^^*^^**^^*^*^

_Mommy sleeps?_

( Yeah.) I told him wearily.  (Mommy is gonna rest on this stone thing right here.)

_I'll protect Mommy._

(I know.  Be careful.)  I lay down in a storm drain as he crouched down next to me, on guard for anything.

I slipped into sleep.

It was so quiet.  I couldn't even hear Cupcake's breath anymore.  But I heard something else…

I landed without a sound on a grassy knoll.  The grass was knee high and there were pretty orange flowers growing on stalks just at the height where a four year old could smell them.

"Da-ahk!  Wait!"

"You're such a baby.  NYAAAAHHHH!"

I jerked around to watch as a four year old kid and another rushed past me.  They didn't see me.  

"Hey Danny, wanna see me jump off the neighbor's roof?"

"Dahk! That's bad! We'll get in trouble and you'll get hurt!"

The darker haired of the two was wearing identical clothes to her companion, with a devious grin on her face.

"Not if you do it!"

"Oh great," I groaned. "I know how this'll end up."

"I thought it was fun.  I actually got you to do something against the rules," Dahk said beside me.  I jumped.  I hadn't seen her come.

"You broke my leg!"  I glowered at her.  She grinned back at me.

"YOU did that.  You didn't have to climb the roof."

"Yeah…but you double dog dared me…."

Dahk dissolved into a fit of giggles.  After an embarrassed moment, I started laughing too.  Then I looked at her.

"Why did you leave?  When did you leave? I can't remember."

Dahk put on an air as if she was thinking, then said quietly, "I left…that one day."

"Gee, thanks for being so specific."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Would you let me finish?"

"Nobody's stopping you."

"You are!"

"Shut-up!"

"AIIEEEEE!"

"…."

"I just fell off the roof."

"Uh….yep."  We looked over towards where our mini selves were standing.  Little Danny was on the ground, bawling and holding her leg as little Dahk raced around her, frantically trying to get me calmed down.

"I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!"

"….Waaaaaahhhhh! *sniffle* hic…."

"I'm sorry! Don't hate me!" Little Dahk had little Danny wrapped up in her arms, rocking her back and forth. Little Danny hugged her back.

"Awww….."

"Why is it that when I'm with you, I always get hurt in some way?" I asked with a glare.

"You do not!" Dahk protested.

"Yes I do! Remember the ice cream accident?"

"So you got tossed in one of the ice cream containers."

"I almost suffocated.  It was on my head for twenty minutes before I managed to eat my way out of it."

"But it was your favorite flavor."

"I got three cavities."

"But you had fun.  Admit it."

"…Okay, it was fun."

Dahk grinned at me.  Our mini me's were gone.  The sky around us were darkening and clouds were rolling in.

"What happened that day?"

"You got stuck in an ice cream container?"

"No…The day you left for good." I asked patiently.

Dahk looked up to the sky and tapped her foot.  "You know what this place is?  It's the field right outside our house.  We always had fun, didn't we?  Smelling the flowers, playing with the mice, dancing in the grass."

"Get to the point."

"Donnie and Chrissy.  They told us to grow up.  On our birthday too.  Our fifth birthday.  Can you believe that?  They told us to take our lives seriously, they put on airs as if they knew so much and we were just little brats. Like we could never know the stuff they knew."  She sounded so bitter.  "Mom and Dad too.  Remember what they said?  Imaginary friends aren't real.  Go out and find some new friends.  That's what they said."  She looked up at me with those green eyes.

"And you believed them.  You were so ready, so willing to make them happy. Because you looked up to them."  She shook her head.  "I disappeared because I wasn't needed anymore.  Because you thought what they said was true.  In essence, you could say I became a ghost."

"But you were still there," I returned quietly.

"Yeah.  I couldn't let you become like Chrissy, now could I?  Or Donnie."

"And you influenced me in some ways."

"Yeah.  You were never capable of anger. Or rage.  Just something you thought was hate but only came out to an extreme dislike.  To put my actions into simpleness….You're a wimp."

I rolled my eyes.  "What a way to build my self-esteem."

"You have self-esteem.  I have pride.  You have compassion.  I am hate.  You love, I possess. You remember.  I easily forget.  You are scared to act.  I plunge blindly in. You have an underlying cunning.  I have an exposed bravery mixed with treachery.  You are weak.  I'm strong.  You shy away from conflict. I stand up for what I believe is right.  You cry.  I rarely do."

"Is there a point to this?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. We are broken.  We used to be I."

"When did that happen?"

"A long time ago…" She waved her hand dismissively.  I got the impression she didn't remember. "Hey…"

I looked up as she pointed to the sky.

"It's going to rain."

"Hurry Danny!  We're gonna miss the first drops!"

"Don't leave me behind Dahk!"

The two mini me's ran into the field and looked up to the sky.  The sky opened up and it began to rain.

"Yay!" Both children squealed and began to jump around and twirl in the rain as it poured down.  Dahk and I watched.

"How is this possible?"

"How is what possible?" Dahk asked.

"This." I waved my hand at the field.

"Oh this? Don't worry, it ain't some new power…it's a memory.  You're dreaming."

"Oh."

"You know…"

"What?"

"We never dance in the rain anymore.  Why is that?" Dahk said as she watched the little girls as they danced around in the field.

"Because I grew up…" I said as the rain fell around me.  

"Because I grew up and you're not supposed to do those things anymore…"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^^*^*^*

How sad…

Aright, tune in next time:

Morlocks and mayhem

Kally is taking reviews!  Herman gave himself a tummy ache…


	11. Grim Power

It is worth dying to find out what life is.  
_T.S. Eliot_

Rogue77: Oh believe me, Danny is going to have a special moment with Chrissy…

HoneyBug17: Arcy shall be mentioned next chapter.

Asteria: I like him too.

Flamingo1: Dahk is a play off the word Dark, which explains Dahk's exterior personality.  Anyone not familiar with her interprets her as evil.

Laureate: Yay! I'm glad I cleared it up.  Thanks for the Mousse.

torque: She has a sort of personality disorder, but it's the kind that the mind makes to protect itself.  More on that later. :)

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

I stirred.

I got up and sleepily wiped my eyes, my body feeling rested but myself feeling incredibly depressed.

_Mommy?_

"Yes?" I glanced up at the hovering muzzle above me.  He was looking at me like a chick looks at a mother hen.

"Are you hungry?"

An odd rumble/purr met that statement.  I allowed myself a brief smile.

"We'll walk a little bit then we'll rustle up some chow.  Okay?"  Another rumburr.

I got up slowly.  My legs felt a little stiff from having curled up in the storm drain for so long. I stretched a little, then started walking down the long tunnel.

Dahk was asleep. She had overexerted herself more than we had realized, I supposed.

The sewer was wet and cold.  And not having any shoes on didn't help.  Hospitals don't give out shoes.  Not that I cared.  Ever since I got back into control of my body I had begun to feel a sort of indifference.  Towards me. As if the thought that what happened to my body didn't really matter, because I wasn't connected that way anymore.

I didn't care.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^*^*^^*^**^^**^*^

"Well…they're dead."

"Gee, Rahne. We knew that!"

Rahne, Scott, Bobby, Kurt, Jean, Tabitha, Lance, and Todd stood outside the school.  The swarm was gone, and the ground was littered with dead bugs.  That were not moving.

Scott lightly pushed Bobby away before he could make another comment to Rahne.  "Can you smell Danny?"

"Actually, yes and no."

"Could you be more specific?"

"Well, It is Danny."

"Then why no?"

"Because Danny is with somebody else, but it really isn't," She said as she shape shifted into a werewolf, sniffed the air, and changed back into a human.

"You lost us." Lance informed her.

"Well, you see, it's Danny.  But it's like she's having an actual transforming identity crisis.  I smell her, and a meaner, darker version.  But still her."

"What? She's Jekyll and Hyde, yo?"

"Yeah…but she isn't afraid of her other half.  If she was, I'd smell the fear. And…I think there's something in the science labs."

The group tentatively walked into the school and made a beeline to the labs. An odor met their nostrils, very pungent.  The door was ajar. Jean pushed it open.

"Whoah….What's the deal with the Barbeque?" Tabby asked as she stared.

A big pile of ash that had bones sticking out of it sat in the middle of the lab. Around the edge lay scattered flowers and tree branches, not settled in any particular order, but at the same time looking as if it was placed deliberately, rather than being dropped on the floor.

"Guys…" Kurt whispered quietly.  They looked where he was pointing.  There, on the wall, was writing.

**_FROM THEM I CREATED LIFE._**

**_R.I.P._**

"What is that written in?" Bobby squeaked.  Scott moved forward to look at it.

It was the color of dried blood.

**^^**^*^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^^**^

"Yay!"

"Hey look! It's the bald man!"

"Don't you go near them!"

"Shut-up, Chrissy!"

"Why you little brat!"

"If she didn't say it, I was." Spike commented from his book as he turned the page.  The twins were sitting on his lap.  They were leaning against his chest, watching boredly as the other kids raised hell.

"BE quiet, Spike!"  Chrissy hissed angrily.  "It's your fault that Danielle turned out the way she did."

"She's Danielle now? You used to just call her Danny."

"She deserves some respect.  After all, she's been dragged through the most horrific ordeal any little girl could be put through. Being a mutant and all."

Professor Xavier did his best to control his temper. Chrissy Nesmond had been a pain for as long as she'd been in the mansion.

Rogue snuck up behind Chrissy, out of everyone's eyesight.  She had something in her hand, something large and furry.  She dropped it on Chrissy's saucer, which he had put down in order to chastise Spike, which wasn't working.

Spike raised an eyebrow questioningly at the Rogue. She had just appeared from behind Chrissy, wearing a far too innocent expression.  He knew that expression.  He practically invented it.  Chrissy glared at her in her normal hissy way and picked up her cup and saucer from the table. She put the saucer and cup up to her mouth, as all proper ladies do, and Spike barely had time to see the massive spider jump on her head.

"AAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"  Chrissy's high pitched scream caused Spike to grab his ears.  The twins jumped off his lap and started screaming as well, and mimicking Chrissy's seizure like moves to get the spider off her head, even though it had jumped off already.

He spied the little spider scurry off down the hall.  The war wasn't over.

^**^^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*

I winced lightly as my hand scraped across the rough stones.  It still wasn't healed from Dahk's 'ceremony'.  The cuts were across the top of my hand, thin enough so that they were only scratches and would heal. Dahk does not self-mutilate herself. But she did think a small blood sacrifice would be worthy of an animal funeral pyre like that.  

"Who are you?"  
I jerked to a sudden stop, narrowing my eyes at the darkness.  I saw nothing. Then a boy came out of the darkness.  He was my age, perhaps younger, and blonde.  A mutant.

Those spikes in his face were a dead give away.

"I'm Evan. What's your name?"

"Does it matter?" I asked dully.  Depression does that to you. 

"Uh…yeah. C'mon.  Hey, are you a mutant?  You'd have to be, if you're in Morlock territory."

"Yes. I suppose I would." I said with indifference.  I had never heard of the Morlocks except in passing conversation.  

"Hey…" He started getting defensive.  "You think you're superior or something?"

"Not really.  I just don't want to talk to you."

"What is your problem, man?"

"You're giving me a headache." My tone caused Cupcake to growl angrily.  Evan took a step back.  From his position, he couldn't see my little patchwork love.

"What is that?"

"A little piece of art.  Get out of my way, please." I felt that cold throbbing in my gut again.  Heartbeats…

"Callisto…" He called behind his shoulder.  I felt the throbbing turn painful.  But I didn't move.  

There was scuffling in the tunnels behind him.  I could hear it.  Cupcake did too. I felt his tension.  

A woman with a patch over her eye came out of the shadows.  Evan moved behind her.

"Careful Callisto, there's something behind her…"

"My name is Callisto." She held out a hand warily. "Are you friend or foe?"

"I am neither. Get out of my way. I have to get to New York."

"Don't be a fool.  You're a mutant, they'll try to kill you…stay with us.  We can be family. You and your friend."

"I have a family. I don't need you.  If you don't get out of my way, you'll regret it."

"Is that a threat?" She growled at me.  I looked her square on.

"It's a fact."

She reached over to grab my shoulder.  Cupcake burst out of the shadows and tossed her into several other mutants.  A girl grabbed his fur with her hands and he snarled angrily as he froze.  The cold feeling suddenly got extremely hot.  Power began to flow into my hands and formed a misty cloud about them.  The girl advanced on me with misshapen hands, and everything tinged in green again.

I touched her.  Only a tap.  She screamed in pain and fell back.  Callisto tried to attack me.  She only got so far before I caught her face in my hands.  She screamed too and the other mutants ran back.

Grim satisfaction filled me.  They wouldn't attack me again. I turned my attention to Cupcake, who was already beginning to move again.  He was too big to keep paralyzed with what she gave him.

"Who the heck are you?"

I turned to the voice.  Evan, the only one who hadn't fled.  I gave a sardonic smile.

"I'm Grim.  The Reaper." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*

Looks like Danny gave herself a code name.

Tune in Next time

Dahk VS The big Apple

Or

Small time crooks versus The Reaper.

Doggy shall take reviews today!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. The Hunt Begins

For when the one Great Scorer comes  
To write against your name,  
He marks - not that you won or lost -  
But how you played the game.  
_G. Rice_

Rogue77: Time will tell.  Don't worry, Things will be revealed soon enogh.

Flamingo1: *sweatdrop* So many questions.  But I'll get around to answering them soon enough.

HoneyBug17:Heh. It should be.  Actually it should be more fun next chapter.

Asteria: Arcane is in this chapter.

^**^^*^*^*^*

\That was so cliché! I can't believe you! /

I rolled my eyes as I walked.  Judging b the directions we got from various anonymous creatures, I was almost right below where we needed to be.

\Grim.  The Reaper.  But it was worth it to see the look on his face.  What possessed you to tell him that anyway? /

"Well, I figured he might not know what Necromancers were, so I improvised.  I just wanted to make sure I sounded scary enough to keep them away."

\I think the whole, 'tick me off and I'll hit you killer mist' thing you pulled off probably scared them worse than the codename.  Are we keeping it? /

"Probably for now.  I can't see us keeping it though."

\Too true. /

I stopped below a manhole cover.  It was night.  I couldn't even see the stars.

"Next stop: A guy who's gonna be seriously sorry he ever messed with us."

\I wanna beat him up! /  Dahk said happily.

"We have to get information first."

\Info Shminfo. Who cares? He just needs a butt-kicking! /

"I care. Behave yourself."

Dahk grumbled something I couldn't hear.  I smiled and climbed up the ladder, shoving the cover aside with great effort.  Cupcake stood below, watching me climb out.  I poked my head back over the lip after I climber out and beckoned to him.

It was amazing that the sound of him tearing off a piece of concrete so he could worm his way to the top wasn't heard by anyone.

We were in an alleyway, with graffiti painted in bad words and symbols I couldn't recognize. There were broken bottles everywhere, and my breath hissed against my teeth as my bare feet kept on coming into contact with shards.  Cupcake stayed close to me, huddled as if he were just a baby, which in a way he was.

Sudden loud banging noises caught our attention.  I led Cupcake back into the shadows and watched as some guys in black coats exited a building.  They were just young guys, but they acted as if they were tre cool. They had several packages in their possession, brown.  Judging by the way one of them was acting, it had to be drugs.  They laughed and carried on as they left the alleyway in the opposite direction of us.  I looked over at where they had come from.  Cupcake needed a place to stay.  It wouldn't do for him to wander around in New York after me.  

I walked carefully towards the door.  My feet had gotten bloody and dirty. The door was unlocked. 

"Come on Sweety, we're gonna stay here for awhile."

_Men?_

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about those guys." I walked in.  It was quite a shock to the remaining guys in the building.  An even more surprise when my little treasure walked in too.

"You have a choice." I announced.  "You may leave or we will make you.  Savvy?"

The guys looked like they were about to argue until Cupcake stood up to his full height, which is a whopping eight and a half feet.  They decided discretion was the better part of valor and ran. They squeezed past my baby and took off down the alley.

The place was just a go between, there were no labs or products.  It was pretty nicely furnished.  I checked the fridge.  There was a bunch of hamburgers from Mickey Dee's and a cherry pie, store bought.  I unwrapped the burgers and the pie and set it out on the table in front of Cupcake while I explored the rest of the apartment.

It was simple, a kitchen, a closet with clothes, a living room with a couch and TV, a bathroom, a bedroom with nothing in it.  Unless one counted the gun taped over the doorjamb. I left it.  No sense taking it down, my skill with guns was less than legendary.

I walked back to the kitchen.  Cupcake was curled up on the floor. I glanced at the table.

"I like cherry pie too."  He had eaten the entire cherry pie and some of the burgers. I patted him on the nose.  "Go to sleep and guard this place when I leave, alright? I need to walk around in the city in the morning."

_I come._

"I think not.  I need you here, if we lose this place we may lose each other.  I don't want to lose you.  So you need to stay here."

He snuggled down and fell asleep.  I went to the bathroom and cleaned the cuts on my feet and took a shower. I pulled the bandage that had been keeping up residence around my head for several days off and threw it into the trash. I should have been starving, but I wasn't.  The dirt and grime and grim feelings washed away with the water.  I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel which was oddly enough folded in clean, albeit the same way they are in the stores, and wrapped it around myself as I dug through the closet for some clothes.  I picked out a pair of brown pants and a black T-shirt, and put them on.  I did some more searching and came up with a pair of boots and some socks. I put them down near the couch and went back to exploring.  I found a brown back pack with tags still on it and stuffed set it next to the couch as well.  More searching led to the discovery of several thousand dollars hidden under a secret panel in the floor.  I cleaned it out and stuffed it into the bag.   Then I lay down on the couch for a rest.

Tomorrow begins the hunt.

^*^**^^*^^**^^*^^**^*^^*^*^*^*

"Bayville High school bug problems? There's a front line you don't see everyday," He mused as he flipped through the paper. "Sudden appearance…settling in one area…why does this have all the ear markings of a mutant empath?" He asked no one, as indeed, there was no one there.  

Arcane folded up the newspaper with a sort of deliberate thoughtfulness.  "I don't suppose Danny decided to make Bayville into a home for all bugs…It has her written all over it."

He got up and stretched.  Then he walked over towards the car dealership.  He would need a car if he was going to get to Bayville.

^*^**^*^*^^**^^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*

Evan leaped up the steps to the institute and burst in at three o'clock in the morning.

"Hey! Auntie O!" His yelling and general noise got several people, including Ororo, to run into the main hall.

"Spike!" jean hugged him around the neck. He gave her a slight hug and then ran over to his Aunt.

"Auntie O, this freaky mutant chick just showed up in Morlock territory! She's super creepy! She had this Frankenstein thing walking after her and-"

"Evan! Calm yourself.  What did she look like?"

"She had real short brown hair, and she was really thin, like she hadn't eaten for a year and she had blue eyes and lots of freckles…"

"Danny." Scott whispered.

"Who?" Evan looked at them confusedly.

"Danny is a new mutant. She's been acting very strangely, like she isn't Danny anymore." Jean informed him.

"What's goin' on?"  One of Danny's baby sisters poked her head over the banister.  Jean floated up towards her quickly.

"Nothing dear…why don't you go back to sleep, I'll read to you," she said assuringly as she ushered the child back to bed.  

Ray stood back a bit.  "That was Danny's sister.  They came when she fell into a coma about three weeks ago.  A couple days ago she woke up and left the hospital and then disappeared into the sewers. We wanted to warn you but we couldn't find you."

"What's her power?" Evan asked.

"Animal speech.  But I think it's changing pretty fast for some reason.  And she's less than accepting towards anyone who gets close to her." Scott filled in.

"Tell me everything." Evan said.

^^^*^*^**^^**^*^^*^*^^**^^*

I got up happily.  Today was the day!

\Don't go overboard. /

"You're such a killjoy," I informed Danny as I rolled off the couch.  Nobody had tried to get back in.  Or they did and discovered why you shouldn't burst in on a sleeping patchwork Sweetie.

I put on socks over my feet, which stung terribly. I ran into the bathroom to look at my hair, but judged that there wasn't anything to look at.  It was far too short to do anything with.  Plus the fact that most of the hair on the sides of my head had been shaved off.  It was just growing back and it itched. But it was clean, due to Danny's pickiness.  She always liked having her hair clean.  And now it was shiny and flake free.

I wandered back to the living room and put the shoes on, which were too big for me.  I left the bag in the care of Cupcake, who had gotten up and was watching me work. I patted him on the muzzle.

"Be good—make sure nobody gets in here, alright?"

_Okay._

"I'll bring you back a cherry pie." I told him as I took a small bit of money from the stash I had in the bag.  I stuffed it into my pockets and walked out the door.

The hunt begins.  And I would find the prize.

^**^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^**^*^*^^*^*^

Looks like Dahk is back again!

Tune in next time: 

Gathering info

Juju will take reviews today!  I have decided that he will take reviews for a few chapters.  

Juju: Rub Juju's head for good luck!

….Scary….Any who, please review!


	13. Simple Revenge

Ancient Egyptians believed that upon death they would be asked two questions and their answers would determine whether they could continue their journey in the afterlife. The first question was, "Did you bring joy?" The second was, "Did you find joy?"   
--Leo Buscaglia 

Asteria: Hmm…may have to wait a couple chapters.

Flamingo1: Sorry, no Chrissy torture here. But I introduced two new characters!

Laureate: Yeah…Danny is getting freaked out. She's going through depression.   And cupcake thanks you for Gnocchi, he loved it.

Rogue77: It may take a while for Arcy to meet Dahk, but he has a pretty big part in the next chapter.

Torque: Doggy takes your salute. Latin is fun!

HoneyBug17: Shooting Juju won't work. Apparently he's too lucky.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*

"You guys wouldn't happen to know a Johnny Ricard, would ya?"  I asked as I peered into the junkyard.  Two massive Rottweilers were peering back at me.

_I dunno._

_I do. Comes by here every day. Slicked back hair, thinks he's macho._

_Hey, I know him! What a little wuss. He couldn't catch anybody if they fell on him._

_That's the guy. Anyway, he lives a couple blocks from here, place they call Starlight Avenue._

_But you can't see the stars. How's that for romantic, eh tootsie?_

"Lots. I take it you guys are brothers?"

_Yeah. _

_You need backup?_

_Yeah, he a lot bigger than you, sweets.  Though that ain't sayin' much._

"What about your owner?"

_Him? He's an idiot._

_Yeah, he throws our food over the fence 'cause he thinks we're gonna rip his leg off._

_Though his fears may not be groundless._

"Aw, sure. Why not? The more, the merrier."

I wandered over to the gate. It was padlocked, so I ignored it.  There was wire holding the fence to some poles, so I began untwisting it and got my hands cut a couple of times before I opened it wide enough for it to let the big dogs out.  They stood in front of me. They had to be as big as Doggy, and Doggy is practically the size of a small horse.

"Lead the way, fellas."

The two big dogs loped off down the street, myself hurrying behind. 

^*^*^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The bug was dead. He turned it over in his hands. It looked like it just keeled over, except for the fact that it was just a husk. There were a lot of ones like that, and ones that were only half there and others that looked as if they had been rotting for a while until they decided to get up and run off.

Arcane thoughtfully walked about the school.  He had already seen where something had ripped up part of the concrete in the back of the school. Danny couldn't do something like that…

Arcane spied something and picked a scrap of material off the ground.  It was part of a white linen shirt. The only place he knew had those were hospitals.

And he had heard a lot of strange rumors about Bayville hospital.

^*^**^^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^**^^*^*^**^^*^*

"It had horns, no, curly and straight."

"Curly and straight? How is that possible?"

"No, it was straight but it was all curly…spirals! That's it."

Roberto sketched out piece by piece what Evan was describing.

One arm was a gorilla, another was a lizard or something.  And it had the big armored plate across its chest."

 "Are you sure you weren't seeing things?" Donnie asked concernedly.

"Naw man. It was real.  Callisto could vouch for me. It threw her across the sewers!"

"Hm. I'd better go tell Chrissy and Mom and Dad what's going on." Donnie left before anyone could stop him.

"Great. Just what we need, Danny's family is gonna go ballistic." Logan growled angrily.  Ororo shook her head with a sigh.

"Sometimes I wonder if Danny is truly related to them. She's such a sweet girl."

"Auntie O, she attacked the Morlocks. She ain't all that sweet."

Scott stuck his head into the room.  "Logan, the team for New York is ready."

Logan nodded and followed him out.

^**^^****^**^^***^^**^*

The scent led to a very noisy upper floor, with trash in the hallway.  We stopped in front of a door, with the sound of a stereo playing loudly behind it.  I banged on the door. There was no answer.

I kicked the door as hard as I could.  Someone inside started cursing and unlocking the door.

As soon as the door opened the Rottweiler brothers put their shoulders into it, slamming the door open and pinning the occupant behind the door.  I walked in. They let the door close and sat in front of it, snarling at the guy.

He had slicked back brown hair, and was wearing a gray t-shirt and boxers. He had his body squeezed as flat against the wall as he could. His attention was totally on the two brothers.

"This place is a dump," I announced as I looked around.  He looked over at me and his eyes widened.

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"Am I now?" I smiled at him. "It's hard to kill a mutie, ain't it?"

"Who are you? Why you in my apartment?"

"Do you truly take us for idiots? We know who you are, and what you did."

"I ain't telling you nothing."

"Funny. I was counting on that."  I walked over to the window and pulled the blinds down. "Now we're gonna have some fun, see, cause you know I'm crazy.  Big time.  You thought when you were injecting me I wasn't ever gonna know, but that's different now.  I'm not her. See, you tried to kill Danny and that was a bad idea."  I calmly plucked the gun up from the table next to the window and tossed it in the trashcan next to the door.

"How'd you figure out where I lived? They said you wouldn't know!"

"They were wrong. See, I have this little quirk.  It's called animal empathy and I don't expect you to know what that is, because you're an idiot.  But it means I can talk with animals.  And they talk back.  And boy, do pigeons talk.  See, animals take care of Danny. And me. They were watching. They saw you. They remembered at the reception desk, when you were too stupid to give an alias when you delivered flowers.  And they told me.  But I know people like you, see.  You're just some loser they put up too it."

I turned and grinned at him. He was looking pretty freaked. I on the other hand was enjoying watching him squirm.

"So I have to ask, Johnny Ricard, who put you up to this? I may go easy on you."

"I-I ain't tellin' you nothin'."

"You know what happens to people when they get attacked by dogs? See, a lot of people think dogs are these cute, man's-best-friend and everybody's pal animals.  But that isn't true.  Dogs are pack animals.  Smart, like wolves.  See those teeth? Those teeth can rip out a person's throat in less than a second.  And that's not counting the muscle behind them. Other people think that the only thing dangerous about dogs is the teeth. Every get thrown to the ground by a dog? They're heavy, like a load of bricks is sitting right on your chest."

He was looking really frightened right now.

"And guess what? You have two of them growling at you."

_He looks like he's gonna mess in his pants._

_Tootse got some freakiness to her._

_You're telling me. She could chain me up anytime._

I smiled at that. It made Johnny very scared.

"I'll tell you anything you want. Please don't hurt me…"

"Who put you up to it?"  The brothers backed me up with loud growls.

"The FoH. The Friends of Humanity. They said it would kill scu-I mean, mutants."

"And where are they now?" I whispered with death in my voice.  He would have fallen to his knees if it didn't bring him closer to the brothers.

"Wyoming.  They're in Wyoming. After that I don't know. I swear!"

_You gonna believe him?_

_He's telling the truth._

"I believe you." I said sweetly. He looked like he was going to faint with relief.

"But you hurt me." I said. He looked up at me in terror. "And I must return the favor."

The Dogs growled again. He looked as if he was going to throw himself around my waist and sob his wrongdoings.

\No killing. / Danny whispered quietly. I nodded.

"Don't worry, we're not going to kill you. We don't want the blood of scum on our hands.  But you did hurt us.  And it's a leg for a leg." I nodded to the brothers as I walked out. I heard a scream when I hit the staircase and the brothers padded out of the apartment and trotted up to me.

_He ain't walking away from that one boss._

_Heh. Especially since we broke both of his legs._

"Good job. I'm heading to Wyoming now. You two coming?" They answered by standing on either side of me as we walked out of the building.  I walked back to the place where Cupcake was, pondering things. Danny wasn't talking. I think that the whole leg thing got her a little upset.  

I stopped by a shop to pick up a cherry pie and walked the rest of the way back to the hide out.

"Well, well, well. This is certainly a surprise." I said startled. Sitting in front of the door were two very familiar canines. "Doggy, Hezibah, what are you two wandering around in here for?"

_Doggy and Hezibah were looking for you. _Hezibah informed me.  The brothers, seeing that I recognized them, sauntered over to introduce themselves.

_Hey baby what's a girl like you doin' in a city like this?_

_What's up with you buddy? You don't talk?_

_Doggy does not speak. I am here looking for Danny, but she has changed._

"I'm Dahk. Danny is…on hiatus right now. We're going to Wyoming.  We're going to get the group that got the guys to give us the injection."

_Hezibah knew you were there when Hezibah met Danny. I will follow._

Doggy wagged his tail. I opened up the door and let everybody in.

_Holy guacomole! What in all of the big apple is THAT?!_

"Hey! Don't be mean to my baby." I said to the brothers as I put the pie where Cupcake could eat it and set hamburgers on the floor on a plate so the canines could get at them.  I nodded to the brothers.

"What do I call you two?"

_Hunk of burnin loves._

"Very funny."

_We don't got names, boss._

"Hmmm…lessee….How about Brutus and Cassius?"

_Who are they?_

"They were really famous Roman warriors.  They killed Caesar because they feared he would become a dictator."

Cupcake lay down next to the brothers.  They regarded him for a sec and then settled down.

_I call Cassius._

_I was about to call Brutus, so it's all good._

Cassius, who had brown spots on his ears, sat next to his brother who had no spots.  If it weren't for the spots I wouldn't be able to tell them apart.  Hezibah finished off the burgers and sat down on the other side of Cupcake. I lay down on the couch, thinking about what to do next. Doggy watched me. 

"We gotta get to Wyoming. Get ready boys and girl." I got up and grabbed my bag full of money. Doggy stood up and followed me as I walked into the kitchen and packed a couple of the hamburgers.  "We're goin' underground. If memory serves me correctly there's a train station outside Bayville.  We'll hitch a ride to Wyoming and route out the guys that tried to kill Danny."  Doggy regarded me silently. I could tell he was looking for something. I wasn't sure what he'd find.  But he would follow.  For Danny if not for me.

\Tell him I'm glad to see him. /

"Danny said she's glad to see you and she loves you Doggy."

"…Woof." Was his reply.  He trotted back into the living room and I followed, beckoning them.  They troupe followed me out and we dropped down the hole Cupcake made, which no one had noticed. Apparently the gang had gotten the place cleaned out.  

We ran down the sewers back to Bayville.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^***^*^*^^*^*^*

Looks like Danny has her own guerilla force.

Tune in next time for death and a train.

Juju is taking reviews again! 


	14. Careful Planning

If a person with multiple personalities threatens suicide, is that a hostage situation? --unknown  
  
Radical-Seto: Oh, the plot only gets more twisted from here.  
  
HoneyBug17: Not a whole lot of menagerieness here. A good bit for Arcy though.  
  
Rogue77: Torture is such a strong word. As for Yellowstone, probably not.  
  
Flamingo1: I was actually thinking about going with Thor and Loki for the twins, but decided to go Roman.  
  
Laureate: Is that chili and boiled peanuts mixed together? That's interesting..  
  
hnh: Indeed it has. Heh.  
  
Asteria; And here he is once again!  
  
The Son of Logan and Ororo: I actually did draw a picture of him. But my website has been totally screwed up. I'm going to try again over the weekend to actually get it loaded. :sniff: I have website space but no website!  
  
torque: Juju is a three foot tall green gremlin ninja. He has an obsession with people rubbing his head, because his name means good luck. He actually showed up in Two Cents in the beginning and somehow managed to get over here.  
  
Azzandra: Well, Danny and Dahk are actually the same person so that would only count as one, I guess.Sorry I missed you last time.And yes, they will have their revenge.  
  
*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Silence. Silence was the only thing that followed him as he climbed up the steps of the house. He gently picked the lock and stepped into the house. No one heard him. It was a good neighborhood. He walked down the hall. There was a door, slightly ajar, in which light flickered within. He silently opened the door.  
  
Dr. Elijah Garen sat at his desk, tired eyes visible as he looked at some files he had brought home.  
  
"Hey Doc. Nightmares keeping you awake?"  
  
Garen jerked his head up in terror and surprise.  
  
"Who are you?" He said, his eyes growing wide. "Why are you in my house? I'll call the police!"  
  
"And what are you going to tell them? You don't even know what I look like."  
  
"You're. You're a mutant!"  
  
"I suppose that leaves you and I in the same boat hunh? No. actually, that leaves you in deep trouble. This being the last half hour you have to live."  
  
"Are you threatening me?" Garen said in an attempt to be brave.  
  
"Not really. I'm stating the facts. You are a sick man. I heard all about you."  
  
"Nobody knows anything about me!"  
  
"You'd be surprised about what people don't know about you," he drawled. "For instance, people don't know that you are actually a psychic mutant with the ability to mess with people's heads through their dreams. And that you get your kicks by scaring people almost to insanity and then pulling the plug on their bodies, letting them die a slow and painful death."  
  
Garen gaped like a fish.  
  
"Funny what people don't know, hunh?" He smiled as Garen looked around speechlessly for a way out. He pulled out a gun from his coat and fixed a silencer to the end. Garen turned white at the sight.  
  
"You screwed up pal. You tried to hurt a very good friend of mine. And now she's gone missing. So somebody's got to pay. And since you're the one responsible."  
  
Arcane pulled the trigger.  
  
*^*^^*^*^**^*^^*^**^^*^**^*^^*  
  
The train stopped a couple miles outside Bayville. We waited until the last check had been made before the run to Wyoming and stole aboard an empty storage car.  
  
I lay down on the straw, looking at a newspaper that I had picked up before we jumped on.  
  
"Look Hezibah." I showed her a picture and read aloud the article. She did not answer me, but sat and thought about what the article said.  
  
I snuggled down in the straw. Cupcake curled up next to me. The twins sat on either side of Doggy, looking like about four to five hundred pounds of monstrous dog muscle.  
  
I took a hamburger out of my pack. I wasn't hungry, but I hadn't eaten for days. I didn't want to keel over. I chewed thoughtfully on the cold hamburger, my fingers twined into Hezibah's mane. She put her head on my knee and I felt tired. I finished the hamburger and fell asleep into the straw.  
  
*^^*^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*  
  
I woke up. I looked over at Doggy, who recognized my instantly and began to wag his tail. Hezibah looked pretty happy too.  
  
Dahk was asleep again. So was Cupcake. I didn't move for fear of waking him. He was only a baby, barely five years old mentally. He needed his beauty sleep.  
  
I lay there and thought about my life. It was so strange now. A month ago if somebody had asked me, I would have said I was happy with my life. I would have said I was proud because I never did anything bad, my parents thought me responsible because I never did anything wrong and never gave anyone trouble. Ever since I was a child I had been such a wonderful, unobtrusive little girl.  
  
But now, all I could think about was what I had missed all this time.  
  
^*^*^^*^*^**^^**^^**^^**^^*^*^**^  
  
"What?"  
  
The figure in the lab bent over the phone as some of the bigwigs of the FoH stood by him.  
  
"I see.I'll tell them. No, Don't tell anyone anything."  
  
He put the phone down and turned to the leader of the group.  
  
"That was Johnny Ricard. He just got both of his legs broken by the girl he injected with my special mutant killing virus."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And he folded. She's coming for us."  
  
"That won't do.The girl has family, does she not?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. It saddens me that humans should be burdened with such monsters."  
  
"Well. We'll just have to take a few hostages. She won't attack. She, like many mutants, is under the misguided thought that families cherish them even with their shortcomings. Oh, and one more thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Johnny Ricard. He has become.expendable. You will take no more calls from him. From here on out, he is of no consequence."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^^*^*^*  
  
The girls crowded around as they watched Hank mix the chemicals together. Upon mixing, the colors burst throughout the room.  
  
"Ooooooooh!" The little girl's gasped happily as the colors sparkled gaily.  
  
"KILL IT!" Chrissy's enraged scream broke through the wonder. A furry lump scrambled into the room, skittering, trying to get to some safe place. The girls watched as the little spider dove between their legs and got caught by Hank, who swiftly put it in a beaker and hid the beaker in a cupboard.  
  
"Shhh." Hank said, with a finger to his lips. The girls giggled as Chrissy and Donnie walked in with Logan.  
  
"You guys seen a spider?"  
  
"No!!!" The girls sang to Logan, who choose that as a worthy excuse to walk off. Chrissy and Donnie glared at the girls for a bit before they too left. Hank let the little spider loose again after they left.  
  
"May you win the fight against you enemies." He said as the bug skittered away.  
  
*^^*^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Tune in next time: A kidnapping!  
  
Juju is taking the reviews yet again! 


	15. Kidnap

Death--the last sleep? No, it is the final awakening.   
_Walter Scott _  


Radical-Seto: He's talking about Chrissy and Donnie.

Rogue77: This chapter is angsty. Hope I did a good job.  You're right, she isn't a vegetarian.

Realm9: Maybe after this story is finished.

Flamingo1: That's great! 

torque: Hmmm…No, I don't think how he knew is let out in this chapter. Thank Flamingo1, it's her muse.

Laureate: Actually, I was born in Louisiana. I live somewhere in the south now but I spent a good bit of time in New York.

Chrissy: Dahk is a one of a kind. No, she probably wouldn't.

^*^*^*^**^^**^^*^*^*^**^*^

There was no warning.

They struck fast, scaling the wall and slipping into the room where the target was staying. They gagged him and dragged him away.

It should have been a clean sweep. But there was a psychic. And he called to a bodyguard.

But it was already too late, they were in the car and gone.  

But they didn't see the shadow that followed them.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^^**^*^*^*^*^*

"Arghh!" I gripped the sides of my head as the wave of thoughts hit me.

_Kidnappers!_

_Monsters!_

_DANNY!_

I stumbled upright as pictures and thoughts hit my head with the subtlety of a brick wall.  The thoughts hit me like bullets straight through my brain, lancing pain through my eyes.

_DANNY!_

_THE BOY!_

Thoughts. Calls from animals. A collective scream of rage. I screamed with them, their emotions my own.

"RYAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!"

The canines started howling and Cupcake started screeching, but they were drowned out by the rush of metal on steel wheel from the whistling train. 

They were in my mind and I saw everything.

The Institute.

The Men.

They scaled the walls.

The Insignia.  The FoH…

The Kidnapping.

Jared.

JARED.

"RAAAARGHHHH!" I screeched in fury, echoing the voices in my head. They could do nothing except warn me. They were filled with helpless rage and shame.  And so was I.

The voices dissipated, and I fell to my knees, tears falling hot down my face.

"Jared…"

\Danny…/

"Jared…"

\DANNY! /

I jerked my head up.  "WHAT?!"

\We have to keep our cool. Jared isn't going to get saved by us if you freak out. /

"Oh, yeah, that's rich coming from you." I hissed bitterly.

\Don't you think I'm worried too? He's not just your brother! He's mine too. /

"And what can we do?" I raged at her.  "What can we do? We're divided as two people, we're totally outnumbered, we don't have almost any control over this power!  And they have Jared…I'm going to kill them."

\That's rich coming from you. /

"I mean it. They tried to kill me. Now they're trying to kill Jared. I'm going to rip their throats out!" I punched the side of the caboose car as hard as I could, leaving a dent.

\So do I. But we can't do it like this. /

"AND what do you suggest," I growled at the wall.  The canines watched me intently. Cupcake looked very agitated, and very upset.

\It's time we stopped being divided. But unity comes with a price. /

"And that is?"

\We won't be ourselves anymore. We'll be each other. /

"Is that all?" I whispered. "I'll give up myself if it means I can save Jared."

\Then lets go. /

"What about you?"

\ I feel as you do. Besides, this way, we're always together. /

I nodded and moved to the center of the car. I stood on my knees and hugged myself, willing my mind back, back into myself.

*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*

Arcane slipped behind them in the dark, not letting on that he was following them.

"Yer sure they can't see us?"

Arcane sighed angrily, "Yes, Wolverine, I'm sure!"

"Keep yer voice down. I should gut ya for hangin out next to the institute, but unfortunately we need to get the kid back."

"Thank you for allaying my fears," he said sarcastically. He hadn't meant to take the mean Canadian along, but having somebody jump onto the roof of your car on threatening to take your head off if you didn't let him ride with you managed to change his mind.

"What were you doin' around the Institute anyway?"

"I was looking for clues on where Danny ran off too."

"And what did you find out?"

"There was a doctor that tried to kill her in the hospital, but other than that, nothing."

"Garen." Wolverine snarled.

"Yeah. But he doesn't practice anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Arcane just smiled enigmatically.

**^*^^**^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Hey. Bout time you got here."

I walked over to Dahk. She was sitting on a swing in the middle of a school playground.

"I remember this place."

"You should. It's where you and I were born."

"Yes." I gazed across the landscape. A slide sat forlornly, shining yet with no one to slide on it. Monkey bars, rusted and worn, steeped crazily to the side from the weight of children who had once swung on them. A sand box half filled with sand sat with no diggers, no little boys playing with their dump trucks.  And there were the swings. They were by far the most popular attraction, yet there was no one here but she and I.  "We were here with Donnie. And Chrissy. And Mommy and Daddy."

"Yep."

"Why are we here?" I wondered.

"We have to come to terms with what we are.  What we are now and what we were is different."

"And what were we?"

"You know what makes little girls so dangerous Dann?"

"What?"

"Little Boys run and play their sports, they dream of being real things, like firemen and cops, and they have that little time in which they want to be superheroes. But girls, they surpass that. They look at the world and decided it too crass, they want to be beautiful princesses in a far off castle or heroic maidens in wars against good and evil and wander on magical travels with strange beasts." She swung her legs like a child. "But you know what? We were that person. We were the heroic maiden. You know why?"

"Enlighten me."

"Because the beasts, Danny, we had them. We can't remember now what it was like, but I know that it was. We could talk to them, even as young as we were. And they watched over us. Did you think it was coincidence that so many animals lived close to the house, and that nothing hurt us but if someone tried to hurt us some sort of animal would pop up and scare them? Do you remember?"

"…Yes…"

"And that was her legacy! When we came from her, we got those powers. For as long as I have lived, I could speak with dead animals. You spoke to the live ones, even when you didn't know until you were found by Xavier.  We had the power. And then some two bit idiot comes along and injects us with some sort of virus, and totally throws our powers off kilter. We gained new ones. I bring life to dead animals. You bring death to those that try to hurt us. They made us stronger. All the woe for them."

"Her?"

"The person that will be formed after we unite."

"And she'll remember everything?"

"As much as one can."

"You know a lot."

"You hold the cunning power of creative on the spot thinking. I hold an impartial memory of what happened with us."

"Oh."

"Actually, it's really interesting. You know our powers work on a safety reflex?"

"What?"

"A safety reflex. That's why that little death power you have doesn't seem to affect animals. Animals aren't a threat to us. Human and others are. So it hurts them.  It may have something to do when we were born."

"Like what?"  I asked curiously-I had to admit, it was all very interesting.

"I think she was afraid. Maybe ostracized. Maybe that's why I wasn't the dominant personality, and I got all the aggressiveness and 'bad' emotions.  Maybe she felt like she needed to protect herself, but didn't want to hurt anyone. The not wanting to hurt anyone took precedence, and that is why you are the dominant personality."

"It is incredible to hear this. I mean, usually you can't spell difference or anything because you want more action, but now you sound like Mr. McCoy."

"Har, Har."

"So what happens now that you've spilled your guts?"

"We unite.  And before we do, I just wanted to say something."

"Yeah?"

" Even though I got you in trouble all the time…I wanted you to know…I love you.  You're my sister. We shared our entire life together.  And if we can't feel each other's presence, I just wanted you to know."

"I love you too, Dahk.  You showed me something I never thought I lost."  I hugged her tightly and felt something fall on my cheek.  Dahk was crying. And so was I.  

"We never got to dance in the rain." She said.

"Then we'll do it.  Once we get back together we'll know, and we'll do it."

"Enough of this!" She put her brave girl façade back on, even though her cheeks were still moist.  "We have a little brother to save."

"Yeah."  I felt a knot grow into my stomach.

She put her hands on either side of my face. I did the same to her.   We pressed our foreheads together in a ceremony that we both remembered in bits and pieces, and that we both didn't know of until now.

"Goodbye.  Till we meet again."  She whispered.

"Goodbye Dahk. We'll meet again."  I whispered back. My forehead grew hot like a burning brand and the tears fell down my face and I knew she was doing the same.

And we died.

^**^^*^*^*^**^^*^

Wow. That was my first attempt at angst, I hope I did okay.

Tune in Next time:

Rebirth

Juju takes the reviews today and prompts you to rub his head.  BEWARE!


	16. Rebirth and Changes

We are all born mad. Some remain so.   
--Samuel Beckett

Azzandra: I don't think so…But never having tried I wouldn't be an expert.

HoneyBug17: Juju said that if you rubbed his head, you may be lucky enough to hear him answer you.

Radical-Seto: You always say the nicest things when you review!

Torque: Find it out here!

Realm9: I was thinking she'd use her own temper to take em down.

Rogue77: Juju wanted me to tell you that he will now hide from tutu and her brother forever. I don't think I can, because then the story would be about this three year old girl.

Chrissy: I saw that movie! I loved it!

^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*

Memories. A whirlpool sucking me straight in.

It has been so long since I felt this way. Too long. Yet not long enough. They were dead.

Danny and Dahk.  They were gone now, but I was alive once again.

The burning in my forehead got worse, and a sudden overload of Power welled up in my body.  It burst from my skin, my hair, my eyes. It pulsed like a river, no longer sluggish. 

Green fire. Electricity. It filled the railcar, much to the surprise of my dearest companions.  

Then it controlled itself. I controlled it.  I pulled the torrent back to myself, the burst of energy already spending its ticket.  

Dahk and Danny both held separate portions of the power, which built up kinetically in their own section of the mind.  But now that they were gone, the rush of power churning and joining had been too much, and had to be released.

Misting portions of the power covered the railcar and I felt everything click in my head.  Memories I pushed back.  They could wait until later. Emotions I pushed to the side.  I had to plan before I let myself get carried away.  My senses grew clear as I let my eyes adjust once again. 

The mist began to dissipate.  First to barrel out were Doggy and Hezibah.  And they had changed.

The Power and my subconscious must have reacted together for the change.  Doggy was taller, more muscular, as was in the case of Hezibah, and the twins looked as if they had enough muscle on them to let me ride them. And Cupcake…

The mist pulled away for me to see a little creature huddled down.  It was the side of a five year old kid.  

A mutant.

I turned Cupcake into a baby mutant.

*^*^*^^**^*^^*^**^^^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^

Arcane watched as they passed the state line into Wyoming.

"Figures." Wolverine muttered.  Arcane let the car pull back.  Logan snarled.

"What are yew doin'?"

"It's getting lighter." He pointed out as he let the distance between them grow. "They'll be able to see us."

"Doesn't matter. We're still gonna nab em."

"Yeah, but doesn't it strike you as odd that they steal him away now?"

"Whadda ya mean?"

"They wouldn't steal him away unless they were going to use him to lure somebody out or they were afraid.  And I bet-"

"That it's Doolittle."

"Yeah." Arcane mentally shrugged at the odd nickname.

"So yer thinkin' we can catch Doolittle too."

"That's the idea."

"Ruthless."

"I've been called worse."

*^^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^^*^*

He looked up at me. I looked back down at him.

"Mommy?"

I jerked in surprise…again…

"You look different."  He informed me.  So did he.

He looked like some strange creature some magician has made.  His entire body was furred, except for his arms about halfway between the shoulder and elbow down.  He had four fingers, each tipped with a long crescent claw, delicate looking yet sharp.  His legs looked like kangaroo and rabbit legs crossed, and he moved on the balls of his feet.  His mouth elongated into a furry muzzle, complete with inquisitive black nose.  His ears fell half way down his back, making him look like a comical basset hound, except with very long ears.  Above his eyebrow, there were small bumps that would turn into horns later.  His eyes were a stunning green, totally different from the color …I… used.  His tail, flicking and heavy looking, was as long as he was.  And underneath his entire furry body lay scales, which was incredible.  He had two types of armor.

"You look different too." I said to him.  He looked at me innocently.  When he talked I could see an array of serrated and flat teeth.

I grabbed the bag and opened it.  It had an extra T-shirt that was packed before the trip onto the train.  I told him to raise his arms and I dressed him in it.  I didn't think it would be very good to have a naked little furry gremlin running around.  As I smoothed down the shirt, I came across a pair of tiny wings I had missed.  They were bat like, but some feathers decorated the skin.  

"What am I gonna do with you?"  I asked rhetorically.  I couldn't very well take him along.  He was just a child.  He shouldn't be subjected to the sight of what I would do to the people that took Jared.

"Take me with you!"  He chirped.

"I think not."

"Why not?"  He said sadly. His ears flopped down dejectedly.  I patted his little Mohawk of fur that grew on his head.  

"Because I don't want you to see these people. They're bad people.  And Mommy is gonna make sure they don't hurt you or her family."

"Okay." He scuffed a paw on the ground. The train began to slow.  We would stop soon.  But I couldn't do anything right now, worrying about Cupcake…

I had to give him a new name.

"Julian." I patted his head. " But always Cupcake to me."

"Mom!"

I grinned.  The train stopped and rallied the canines together.  Julian leaped up surprisingly high and latched himself to my shoulders. I pushed the door open and we ran out past the car checkers, surprising them greatly as we took off through the streets.

We ran for an hour until we were on the outskirts of town, then we walked.  It was midmorning, yet there weren't many cars on the road.

_Looks pretty dead to me, tootse._

_Me too. Can't even smell the cars._

The brothers, even more massive through the Power transfer, kept behind me.

I don't know why the power reacted to them that way.  Maybe a thought so strong changed it.  But everyone knew that I couldn't do it now.  It seemed to be a one time thing.

Doggy kept pace beside me. He seemed to be satisfied with me now.  I suspect he always knew this would happen.  

Now though, I am Danny. Not a sweet, gentle Danny, nor am I the estranged Dahk, aggressive and unpredictable.  I am the Danny that disappeared when I first discovered my power, and didn't want to be ostracized because of them, and split them into two pieces, splintering my own psyche as well. And lost memories.

People would call it folly, a mistake that I should have never made. But I saw it differently, a sort of surprise, looking at the world through two different eyes.  I suppose if I had that choice I wouldn't change it, but sometimes I think otherwise.

Midday drew nigh, and we got off the road and padded into the forest, little Julian still hanging onto me.  The dogs disappeared in different directions, and Hezibah sat down on the ground next to me.

_Danny._

"Yes?"

_I have given it thought.  And decided that I would like to be a part._

"Truly?" I asked sadly.  Hezibah had been my good friend.

_Yes. But I will stay until the boy has been recovered._

"Thank you."  I hugged her around the neck.  

The dogs came back, with Doggy holding a dead pigeon in his jaws.  I used my survival skills courtesy of wandering around in the country and Mr. Logan and started a fire and cooked the bird.  It was big.  I divided it up five ways, and I ate the last burger in my pack.  I wasn't hungry.  I would be later.

While they ate, I walked into the forest, joined by Doggy who wolfed his food down. I stopped and sent my mind out into the trees, asking about the FoH.  A large hawk sent me directions to a camp about a mile up through the woods from where we were.

"Imagine that."  I turned back to our little camp. On the way I caught sight of myself in the water.  My hair was still heinously short.  But now the shade had changed, the roots starting out dark and fading to light tips. My eyes were still blue, but I thought I caught the hint of malevolent green, but it disappeared. My freckles seemed to have lost the battle, though there was still a splash of them across my nose and on my arms. Scars I had always had were still there, yet it still felt like I was using someone else's body. Or bodies.

When I got there, I announced, "We'll stay here for now.  When night falls, we attack. Julian, you keep to the trees. I don't want to see you get hurt." 

"Okay." He chirped.  Apparently him getting bummed for not being included in the mission managed to fade pretty fast.

I sat down near a tree to rest. Doggy, my everlasting companion and best friend, sat next to me.   The twins joked around and Julian talked to Hezibah, using my own power of animal speech.  I suppose that should have startled and alarmed me, but it was quite fitting.

And I slept.

^^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^^*^*

Tune in next time:

Green with Rage

Juju is taking reviews.


	17. Vengeance

I didn't attend the funeral, but I sent a nice letter saying I approved of it.   
--Mark Twain

Chrissy: Actually, I love that movie, and thank you.  Everyone says I have a good imagination.

torque: The Hezibah thing is mentioned slightly in aforementioned chapters, a little article it is.

HoneyBug17:Juju rubs his head a lot.  Must be why I can't get rid of him.

Radical-Seto: I hope you get over your writer's block, I want to read more of your stuff!

Rogue77: A mary-sue is the perfect female character, that everyone(in the cartoon) likes, with either an incredibly happy past or incredibly angsty one, That immediately shacks up with the most popular guy, beats an incredible evil, and still has everyone love her, etc. If you look up Aslyin, she has this fic called ordinary, and that might shed some light.

^**^*^*^*^^**^*^*^

Night grows near.  My friends grow restless and Julian has begun to get worried by the tense air.  

The Power flows through me now, the life force of it pulsing through my body. I cannot live without it, and it reacts through myself.

Most puzzling to me would be Julian, his transformation totally alien to the way the Power works. My only assumption is that the death of the two caused some sort of reaction with my own body, reacting with the Power that was used to bring him to life. But in any case, he'd be much easier to take care of now.

The animals of the forest had long since evacuated the woods, leaving nothing but a dead silence.  It hung heavily in the air, deafening. They had obeyed my wishes and left my enemy to myself.

I still feel vestiges of a depression that gentle Danny had had. And I felt the undercurrent of a permanent rage deep in my chest.

I had things to do before they slipped away. Unspoken promises that had to be carried out before they rested forever.

It will be dealt with soon enough.

^**^*^^**^*^^**^*^^*^**^*^

They parked well away from the camp.

"Yew hear that?"

Arcane perked up listening. "I hear nothing."

"Exactly." Wolverine sniffed the air. "No wild animal within fifty miles."

"Danny."

"Yup. This has Doolittle written all over it. She's out there in the woods.  Probably waitin' for nightfall."

"Should we go find her?"

"No. I don't think that would be a good idea. This place don't smell right."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like death is coming."

*^^**^^^*^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*

The girls sat with Sam and Ray as their Mother and Father held conference with Ororo and Professor Xavier.

"Where's Chrissy?" One of them wondered. The others, including their two watchers, shrugged.  

"Going through the throes of dramatic angst to my Uncle." Spike said as he walked in.  He leaned easily against the wall.  "She and Donnie specialize in that."

"Do they now?" Ray said sarcastically.  He was less than impressed by those two.

"Spike, where'd Jared go?" One of the girls asked. 

Spike returned coolly, "He want on a little trip with Wolverine."

"Oh."

"Hey, why don't you guys go to the rec room, I saw Rahne and Jubes in there, maybe they'll pull out a board game." 

The girls jumped and skipped away down the hall, dragging Sam with them.

Ray looked at him. "You just lied right to their faces."

"So I did."

"Why?"

"They're too young to worry about this right now. It's better that they never know."

Ray didn't answer but left the room.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*

I walked through the shadows. 

Julian had long since abandoned to the trees, as I ordered him, but I sensed him behind me. He would follow until I got to the camp.

Brutus and Cassius moved through the woods like twin monsters, with heightened senses and monstrous strength. Doggy padded beside me, his body changed in much the same way, but his body leaner and his legs longer.  Hezibah had put on a lot of muscle too.

And what of myself?  No muscle had I gained, or strength. But I had gotten my mind back. The power in full rein. 

Around the camp there was a fence. Barbed wire ringed the top.  I ignored it and went straight for the gate.

"Who are you?" The guard leaped up. Judging by the way he moved, he wasn't quite awake.  He leveled his gun at me.

"Me?  You can call me…Dahk."  I rallied the power into one fist and ran towards him.  He saw the green glow in my hands and struggled to fire, but I got there before his finger did.

"GRAAGGH!" He fell to the ground twitching. I kicked the gate open.  

"Spread out. Find me every place Jared might be. Bite people, rip their arms off, I don't care."

The canines did as I asked, loping of in all different directions.  I moved straight ahead. There was a building there, with lights on. Some sort of bar. 

Drunk people shouldn't play with guns.

I kicked open the door. People looked up from tables all around. I quick scan assured me that Jared wasn't there.

"She's a mutie!"

Guns were cocked, but I didn't let that frighten me. I crossed my hands and let the power align itself, and then let it burst out into a mist. Shots fired. One grazed my shoulder but nothing got close to stopping me.  The mist slipped through the building, and screams starting erupting within the mist, for those unlucky enough to come in contact with it. Pain without death. Bu they would wish they had.

I allowed myself a smile.

They deserved what they were getting.

*^**^*^^*^*^*^**^*^*^^**^*^*^

The screams hit the air with the baying of what sounded like some very angry dogs.

"Three guesses, first two don't count!" Wolverine yelled as he sped towards the gate, with Arcane close behind.

The gate guard was on the ground, eyes wide open. Wolverine grabbed him. 

"What's goin' on?"

"M-monster! She's a mutie monster!"

Wolverine threw him to the ground.  "Let's go."

Arcane was already at the gate. "Sounds like she's ripping the place apart."

*^*^*^**^*^^**^*^^**^^*^*^**^^*

This splinter of the FoH was probably sorry it ever met us. One side was full of giant dogs and a hyena, complete with teeth to seal the bargain and the other was myself, an angry mutie.

_Hey tootse, we got what you lookin' for._

_Lab to the right corner baby._

(Thanks.)  I started off in that direction. Shots were fired at me.  I glared in their direction and they stopped firing for a half second, to wonder. That was all they needed, because Hezibah and Doggy jumped them from behind.

I left Doggy and Hezibah to the task.  I walked over to the building. Cassius and Brutus were waiting. I pushed open the door.

Jared was sitting on a table.  He looked at me with wide eyes and suddenly brightened when he realized who I was. 

"Danny!"

He held out his hands and I scooped him up, feeling an intense weight lift from my chest.

And an intense weight in my back.

The lead slug missed the vital organs by several inches and missed Jared by less.

I looked slowly around. There was a scientist sitting there with a gun. I watched him coldly, my eyes beginning to tint with green.

"Cassius. Brutus."  My voice hissed quietly.  They came up. I put Jared onto Cassius's back.  Then I motioned them to leave. They did so.

"You."

He looked a little less than confident about the whole affair. Especially since I started to advance on him with my fist glowing. 

"Forgive me!" He suddenly said. I stopped. He put the gun down and showed me that he was unarmed.

"They forced me to make the Poison Virus! I swear! I had no choice."

"You made it. You made it out of mutants." I said simply. " And they heard it. Mutant DNA that held little vestiges of personality of those it was made from. I heard voices. Many were sad. Others were scum. But it wasn't your fault."

"No." He said.  "I was forced! What else would I have done to you had I not been forced?"

"Liar."

"N-no."

"Yes, you are. I know you are. They told me. And now, revenge for me and the ones you murdered to make your wonder drug shall have their revenge."

I grabbed him by the shirt and made him look me straight in the face.

"And now it is served."

^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The scream erupted from the lab chilled all to the bone, except for four canines, whom moved with satisfaction to deal with the rest and to meet the two other mutants that had fought their way through the straggling guards. 

^**^^*^**^*^^*^**^^**^*^^**

Tune in next time:

Goodbye my friends

Juju takes reviews again!


	18. Goodbye my friend

Don't be dismayed at good-byes. A farewell is necessary before we can meet again. And meeting, after certain moments or lifetimes, is certain for those who are friends. -- Anonymous

Radical-Seto: Thanks, I really liked how she turned out.

Rogue77: *eating cookies* Hmm…Your question will be added next chapter, me thinks.

torque: Truly, her name isn't Dahk, but more on that next chapter.

HoneyBug17: Heh, that was the effect I was going for.

Flamingo1: Well, I think that's part of her charm really…sort of…

Laureate: Danny is my favorite character that I've ever made (minus a certain thieving muse) and I can never go long without writing a story with her in it.

Asteria: Thank You! Just hearing that you like my story makes my day! 

^*^*^*^^*^**^^*^**^

She walked out of the building, different, yet still the same. She moved slowly, as if something impeded her, as if she was exhausted from a long ordeal.

Arcane leaped forward and caught her when she stumbled and fell.  Wolverine had been preoccupied by picking Jared off of the strange, monstrous dog and its brother that had  stood before them.

Blood ran through his fingers. He gently turned her to see the blood dripping from a bullet hole in her back. She had not moved, lying still in his arms.

"Danny."

She opened her eyes fractionally, blue with a hint of dull green.  Even as he watched, the green was fading.

"Danny, are you all right?"

"I've just been shot you idiot."

He stared at her for a moment, surprised. The only time she ever insulted him was after she had gotten thrown around by a hunter robot.

"Must be okay if she can insult you." Wolverine said.  Jared was asleep in his arms, but Wolverine didn't look too comfortable.

"Momma!"  They looked up at a tree leaning over the fence.  There sat a little kangaroo like thing in an oversized shirt.

"Is that a wombat?" Wolverine growled.

"Wombats don't talk." Arcane reminded him gently, for fear of getting on the surly Canadian's bad side.

"Don't make fun of Julian. He's my baby." Danny muttered almost incoherently as she slipped into unconsciousness. 

Arcane and Wolverine glanced at each other.

"Baby?"

*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^*^^**^*^**^*^*^*

Hours later, many hours later, Hank McCoy finished sewing the wounds Danny had. Her back had begun to look like a soldier that had been in many battles.  It was heartbreaking.  She was too young to be some hardened warrior.

He walked out of the room, leaving Danny asleep on the recuperating table.  

"What goes around comes around, I suppose." He mused. After all, the last time he saw her she had been comatose, and now she was the same.

"Hank."

Hank looked around to see Wolverine standing against the wall, out of uniform.

"Yes?"

"How is she?"

"She'll survive, but the physical transformation is incredible.  I have to run some tests, but I think that a chemical imbalance in her system has changed her somehow.  Professor Xavier said that he wished to look into her psyche when I was finished. Would you tell him while I go run these tests?"

"Yeah." The Canadian walked off.  

^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Professor Xavier wheeled into the recuperating room. Several hours had passed since Hank had given his report on her condition. Logan had rushed into the institute with her in his arms, bellowing for Hank.  Logan had said later that Arcane had been there, but Arcane had disappeared before he got a lock on him.  Doggy, Hezibah, and two strange dogs brought in Jared and a little mutant that Logan had referred to as Julian. The mutant was with the new recruits and Jared was returned to his parents, who were in hysterics about Danny, and probably would be until she woke up.

Charles placed a hand on her temple and his other hand on his own temple.  He searched for the girl but was met by a strange psyche, totally unlike the one Danny had, yet eerily familiar.

*^*^^**^^*^**^*^^**^*^*^*^

This is where I reside.

I sense him here.  In my mind. He comes closer, and I seek to guard my secrets. I know I shouldn't fear him, because he's the Professor. He taught me…us?  Them? He taught things.

"Danny."

He says my name, seeking me out. I don't move toward him, but I won't run either.

"Danny."

He's getting closer now, and the landscape begins to blur. Indeed, it is becoming a landscape, all I knew before was black.

"Danny."

He is here.

"Danny." He places a hand on my shoulder. He is behind me. I slowly turn, raising my head to look at him.

Professor Xavier was standing.  He was standing up and I had to look up to meet his gaze. 

The landscape looked like another world.  The moon was blue, the ground was red.

"Where are we?"  I asked.

"We are in your mind, but I have changed the world to suit you. You are feeling alien."

"How very poetic. But I am not alien. I was alive long before Danny was.  Well," I said ruefully, "At that age it seems like forever."

"What do you mean?"  He asked concernedly.  I had the sudden urge to scream at him, to make him leave, but it was silly. 

"They came from me. They were split personalities. They've died, and now I've returned."  I shot out shortly, not meaning too. But I was uncomfortable with him here. How long had it been since I regained my mind? Not long. And now it was being invaded. By a friend, yes, but still invaded.

"They? There was another?"

"Yes. Can you leave?" I said bluntly.

"You are uncomfortable with me here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You're HERE! You are in my head! What business do you have messing around in my head? It's MINE!"

He looked at me shocked.  I felt a sudden amount of chagrin and blatant embarrassment. I put my head in my hands, trying to calm my xenophobic emotion.

"You are upset."

I didn't answer.

"You are Danny. I can see it. But you are something totally different than what she was. You are a whole person. I always sensed she wasn't."

"That's nice."

"Do you want to come back?"

"What?" I looked up from my hands.

"Your parents are worried. And there is the matter of Julian. Judging by Mr. McCoy's report, waking up now should be alright for you."

"I guess so."

"I won't bring you back until you're ready."

"I'm ready."

He held out his hand. I took it, and we walked toward the end of the landscape.

*^*^^^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

The ceiling was blurred at first, then it cleared up.  I looked around. I was in my pajamas…yes, my pajamas.  Professor Xavier shook his head a little beside me. He looked tired.  I felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no you had every right to reprimand me. But I was trying to help. But I won't enter your mind until you are comfortable with my presence.

"Alright."

I got up.  My back lanced with pain but I ignored it. I slid off the table and followed the Professor out to where the others were.

The room we walked into, the study, was empty except for my family, which actually made it pretty crowded.  Even Julian was there, sitting apart from the others. The munchkins…yes…my munchkins with Jared ran towards me screeching happily that I was awake.  

"Anee!"

"You're awake!"

"What took you so long?"

I looked at them. They acted as if nothing had changed, and yet, seeing them seemed so new.  

"I was sleepy."  I said with a smile tugging at my lips.

They hugged me around the legs.  I caressed a couple heads, then they were peeled away by my parents.  My mother hugged me carefully, keeping away from my wound. Father released me from her and hugged me a little harder.  Spike was even less careful and scooped me up in a bear hug. Uncle Robbie elbowed him in the ribs so he could hug me too, much to the distaste of Chrissy. Donnie was next, with a sort of fakey hug that wandered the line of seriousness and pretence.  Chrissy was next, hugging me in the same way, but whispering in my ear, " You have to tell me all about it and tell me where you got your adorable little mutant pet.  Are you cured now?"

"Let's play a game." I announced. " Everyone younger than me has to close their eyes."

The little ones closed their eyes.  Chrissy opened her mouth and tried to ask what the game was, but was cut off by the fact that I slammed a fist into her jaw.

"That was fun." I said as I waded through the crowd and scooped up Julian, even though my back hurt, and walked out of the room with my shocked parents looking at the sobbing Chrissy.

"That's gonna leave a bruise," I informed Julian as I walked away to find my canine companions.

Wolverine was in the hallway when I walked out.

"Can you drive me and Hezibah to the airport when I find her?"  I asked him.  "Today's probably the last day.  I saw it on the calendar."

He looked surprised, but nodded.  I kept walking.  Julian, in his little boxer shorts with Batman on them, looked around constantly at the scenery.

The canines were in the rec room.  They fell in silently behind me as I walked out to the front yard.  Today was most obviously a weekend.  None of the mutants were up.  And those that had been were probably too tired to get away from their posts of taking care of Julian.

Wolverine stood in front of the X-van.  I padded forward and got in.  The canines jumped in behind me.  I was still in my pajamas.  Julian was sucking his fore claw and sitting next to me.

The drive was uneventful, and the airport was there much too soon.

I don't know why Mr. Logan humored me thus. Maybe he had read the article, or he thought I had too much done to me to put up with the slack. Or he thought I went crazy.

I got out and walked through the terminal. Mr. Logan stayed behind, watching the van, grumbling about valets.

I kept moving, and the crowd parted like the plague.  My four companions stood at either side of me, keeping other people well away.

After about and hours worth of wandering and constant shifting of Julian, finally putting him on Doggy's back, we found the gate.  Several people in khakis had drawn a crowd, with hyenas on leashes. A man was explaining to people how they planned to release them into the wild.

"Hey."  I tried.

The man kept talking, but I was getting odd looks.

"Hey!"

The man ignored me.  Hezibah walked forward and ripped the seat of his pants out.

"YOW!"  He turned around to yell, but backpedaled when he saw her. After all, she was a little under twice as large as the others.

"Do you have room for one more?"

The khakis jumped forward, but Hezibah growled and they backed off.  I leaned forward and patted her.

"She doesn't need a leash. She just wants to go with you."

A lady khaki strode up and held her hand out to Hezibah.  She sniffed the lady's hand delicately.  Then she looked over at me, satisfied.

I gently cupped her muzzle in my hand.  

Goodbye.  No tears are needed. Our paths lay intertwined for a short time.  And perhaps they will cross again.  But we both need to grow.  And I cannot do that here.

(I know. Maybe one day I'll visit, if you want.)

That would please me greatly. Hezibah loves you.

(I love you too.) I let her go.  She moved to Doggy and Julian, then to the twins.  She bid them farewell, and walked over to the lady.  She looked at me.

"I'm Doctor Errison."

"I'm Danny."  She nodded and had the others load the hyenas, taking special care to guide Hezibah herself.

I walked to the window and watched the plane rev up and take off, flying like an eagle from the strip.

"Goodbye."

A single tear, tinted with green, slipped from my eye as I turned to leave.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Next time: Resting forever

Juju takes the reviews my friends, and make no comment about rubbing his head, for the next chapter is a solemn one.


	19. Dance of Death

Anyone who thinks sunshine is happiness has never danced in the rain.   
--Unknown 

Radical-Seto: Thank-you! I don't know if I did as good on this chapter though.

HoneyBug17: Yes it is. But don't worry, I'm working up some good ideas for a Halloween fic.

Rogue77: Hmmm…Sorry, no pain, but a couple sarcastic comments.

^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*

Doggy was running himself silly on the lawn with the twins. Julian was hopping around in the forest talking to animals.

And myself? Deep in thought as usual.

The other institute kids, their friends, my friends, thought I was a hero. They just were sad they didn't get to punch out Chrissy themselves. Spike told me later that I had fulfilled one of his lifelong dreams. My parents were upset, but chalked it up to the fact that I had gone through a crazy stage.  Donnie looked down his nose at me but stayed out of my swinging range.

And Chrissy. Poor thing, not all the makeup in the world will cover the lump on her chin. Not that she lacked in trying.

The other institute kids tended to give me a wide berth, even though Julian had blatantly hopped up to meet them.  They thought he was cute. Kurt was already trying to teach him acrobatics. Kitty was trying to teach him how to cook, but he was saved by the sudden fire that popped out of the stove. For no reason at all, as Kitty complained.

I sit alone now, watching Julian and my canine companions as they played. Somehow I feel as if it would be wrong to join them. There was something needed to be done first.

The sunspider, yet again wandering the school, was sitting in the glass bowl of my light fixture.  Which was why I didn't turn my lights on. That, and several bats were hanging around in my room.  Herman was sitting on my shoulder, contemplating whether or not he should attempt to steal breakfast from us tomorrow morning.  It wasn't as if he could eat much anyway.

My eyes wander about this room, so new yet so familiar.  The books, the music, the knick knacks that have absolutely no purpose. And even though I feel as if I'm trespassing in someone's special haven, I know that it is mine. 

This is my home.

^**^*^*^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^**^*^^^^*^^**^*^*^

I watched as Julian looked about in wonder at the room the Professor gave him.  He must have thought it was huge, even though it was much smaller than mine.

"Mommy?"  Julian asked, troubled.

"Hmm?" 

"What if I get scared?"

"You can come sleep with me. You know where the room is."

He nodded happily. He was at that age where kids want their own room, but don't want to be away from their mothers.  And he was easily pleased.

Made my life much easier.  But I was a bit worried about what Mr. McCoy had said.

Julian, though he was a mutant, also retained some of the animal growth tendencies that had come from the animals he had been made from.

Julian would grow mentally and physically faster than other children.  Like the Tiger, that only took about two to three years to get full grown, he would grow at an accelerated rate.  But unknown was if his lifespan would be shortened because of it.

I glanced over at him. He was wearing short with a hole for his tail and a T-shirt of Jamie's, which was just a little too big for him.  He was also jumping on the bed, doing flips that Kurt had taught him.

"You hit your head on the ceiling and it's going to be your fault," I said, unable to keep the amusement out of my voice.

He looked at me innocently, then grinned happily.

He was happy now. That's all that mattered.

*^*^^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^^**^*^*^*

It was raining.  Not a light drizzle, but not a screaming torrent either. Which was probably why Julian wasn't in my room. I would have expected him to come sleep next to me, because it was his first night in the institute, but he thought it was great fun to have his own room.

I got up from the bed silently, so I didn't wake up Doggy. The twins were sleeping in Julian's room.

The window was open to allow any animal that decided to sleep in my room able to get in.  So far a small group of snoozing cats, a small bunch of dozing cats and a couple of sleeping squirrels.  But as it was raining, probably more would arrive.  I got on the windowsill and closed my eyes, and then I jumped.

I hit the wet grass and rolled. I got up and patted myself off, no worse for wear.  I walked into the woods.  I had no shoes on, but they weren't really needed. I know this place so very well.

I kept walking until I came to a sort of clearing.  Trees opened up in a special sort of field, the tree tops open to let in a healing rain.

I danced.

It was an old dance, meant for two people.  But it was the dance.

I felt a feeling of disconnection in my mind, but I kept dancing.  And soon, I was not alone.

No one could see them. But I could. They danced in the rain, like the children they had been so long ago.  I left them be, for it was their dance, not mine.

Run  
Running all the time  
Running to the future  
With you right by my side

 Danny's blue eyes shone with a sad fire, but it was gentle, like she knew that it would not have to endure sadness any longer.  
  
_Me  
I'm the one you chose   
Out of all the people   
You wanted me the most  
I'm so sorry that I'm falling  
Help me up lets keep on running  
Don't let me fall out of love  
  
Running, running  
As fast as we can  
I really hope you make it  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
We're running  
Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated  
  
_

Dahk's green eyes, which had shown so much malice before, had dulled. She was waiting as well for this end.

_Be  
Be the one I need  
Be the one I trust most  
Don't stop inspiring me  
Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
We work so much to keep it going  
Don't make me want to give up  
  
_

_Running, running  
As fast as we can  
I really hope you make it  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
We're running  
Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated_

The dance grew to a close, and in the last few moments, they held each other's hands, laughing like they had been when they were children.

Running, running  
As fast as we can  
I really hope you make it  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
We're running  
Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated  
  


The dance finished, the phantoms turned into beautiful green energy, and any distinct form they had disappeared. They fragmented and fell to the ground, which glowed with the power they had possessed.  I waved at no one.  They would sleep now, dead in the sense of the word. They had made it.

  
_(The future)_

^*^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***^*^*^*^*^

  
I am alone now. This life is totally mine.

My family is mine.  It does not belong to half of me. Neither do my friends. And now there is no sweet and gentle Danny or raging Dahk. I am both.

I am Danny.

Codename: Dahk.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^^**^*^*^^**^*^*^

This dance is finished. The Players may go home.

A/N:  Hmmm…That song was really good when I heard it, I hope I did okay. I thought it fitted.  Just so everybody knows, No Doubt's Running isn't mine.

This story is finished. Don't worry, I'll have another fic with her and Doggy in it sometime.

Doggy is taking reviews! Juju has decided he'd rather be in my other fic fulltime anyway.


End file.
